As Long As You're Mine
by written-up-in-marker
Summary: Voldemort is growing stronger by the day. Can Alicia and Charlie stop themselves losing each other as the world they know is slowly being torn apart? Sequel to Alicia Spinnet and the Dragon Keeper.
1. Kept in the Dark

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 1: Kept In The Dark**

* * *

><p>Alicia smiled to herself as she sang along to one of her favourite Muggle songs on the radio, and whisked her pancake mixture.<p>

She had some time off as her next shift at the hospital didn't start until noon, so she had the flat to herself as Angelina was at work at the Ministry.

Suddenly there was a loud crack behind her. Alicia jumped violently and spun round, dropping the bowl of pancake batter on the floor, smashing it and spilling its contents everywhere.

"Merlin Charlie, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Alicia exclaimed, pulling out her wand from her boot and cleaning up the mess with a flick of her wand. "Can't you ring the doorbell like a normal person?"

"Sorry," he grinned apologetically, coming over and kissing her. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"So what's so urgent you had to scare the living daylight out of me?" Alicia asked, stowing her wand and turning to face him, leaning back on the counter.

"It's about your uncle."

"What is it?" Alicia asked interestedly. "Have you got news of him? I thought that there'd been nothing since Ginny's disastrous party last year?"

"I'm afraid it's not good news, love," Charlie said, his blue eyes troubled. "We actually did have news of him, a few months ago."

"And you didn't tell me? Why not?" Alicia exclaimed, frowning. "You know how much I hate being kept in the dark!"

"Well…" Charlie hesitated, knowing exactly what a quick temper she had, and not wanting to spark it. "We didn't really think it was a good idea, since it's not exactly easy news to give."

"What is it? What's wrong? Has something happened to him?" Alicia asked worriedly.

"No, no it's not like that," Charlie said slowly. "I think you should sit down."

He led her over to the sofa, ignoring her protests.

"So you remember a few months ago when there was the ordeal at the Ministry?" Charlie began uncomfortably.

"Of course," said Alicia. "How could I forget?" Her face paled as she remembered the terror she had gone through that night, waiting for news.

"Well, your uncle was there too, at the Ministry I mean," Charlie said carefully. He paused, watching her face. "He was a Death Eater."

"What?" Alicia exclaimed in shock.

"It seems that he was a traitor."

"But he can't be," Alicia whispered, shaking her head. "He just can't be."

"I understand you're shocked. It's a lot to take in, I know," Charlie said, taking her hand reassuringly. He hesitated for a moment, then said: "What's your mother's maiden name?"

Alicia frowned. "Avery. My mother's name was Lisa Avery. Why?"

Charlie nodded grimly. "Avery. Another one of the Death Eaters Harry named that he had seen in the graveyard. We didn't register it till now. I'm sorry you're having to go through this, love. I know it's not easy."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Alicia said quietly. She looked up at him. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Charlie hesitated. Then he nodded.

"Yesterday morning Hestia Jones was attacked in her home by a group of Death Eaters," Charlie said solemnly. "She's alright," he hastened to add when he saw Alicia's face. "She's recovering in St. Mungo's right now."

"I didn't see her," Alicia frowned. "When was she brought in?"

"She was brought into one of the more…er…covert wards," Charlie said. "We don't tend to advertise the works of the Order."

Alicia nodded, biting her lip anxiously.

"Hestia told us that they attacked her because they wanted information from the Order about your uncle. Apparently You-Know-Who believes that the Order have captured your uncle and are keeping him hostage."

"You're not, are y-" began Alicia, her eyes widening in shock.

"Of course not," interrupted Charlie. "No, but that's not the point. You-Know-Who has reason to believe we are, therefore something must have happened to your uncle. Why does You-Know-Who not know where he is?"

Alicia nodded slowly.

"It's almost worse that we don't have him," Charlie said, looking anxious.

"Why?"

"Well, You-Know-Who is convinced that we have him and he won't stop until we give him up. Which means that he won't stop sending his followers after Order members until your uncle returns."

"But where is he?"

"That," said Charlie, "is precisely what _we_ want to know."

"Right," nodded Alicia, getting up and beginning to pace in front of him. "What's the plan?"

"The plan is for our people to find him before You-Know-Who does," Charlie said. "We believe that your uncle has run away from You-Know-Who and hopefully, if we can find him first, we can get important information or, even better, help from him. You-Know-Who will have people looking for him too of course. He keeps all bases covered. He won't risk losing one of his best Death Eaters."

"I see," said Alicia.

"Unfortunately this whole affair has yet another disadvantage," continued Charlie, beginning to look more worried.

"What?" frowned Alicia.

"It means…that you are in danger again. It's very likely that You-Know-Who will try to capture you to use as leverage. Therefore, you need to have 24-hour protection."

"Come on, Charlie!" exclaimed Alicia, exasperated. "You can't be serious! Don't you think that's a little dramatic? They're hardly going to waltz right into St. Mungo's and snatch me away!" she laughed.

Charlie didn't laugh. "You'd be surprised. If you're not going to take your own safety seriously, do you really expect me to allow you to look after yourself?"

"Come on, you can't really be suggesting that-"

"That is exactly what I am suggesting. There'll be an Order member with you at all times," Charlie said.

Alicia made a noise of extreme annoyance. "I will _not _walk around St. Mungo's with a _bodyguard_ trailing after me," she said firmly.

"Don't be silly, love," Charlie scoffed. "They'll blend in. You won't even see them."

"This isn't some stupid film, Charlie," Alicia snapped, rattled.

"I know. That's exactly what it isn't. This is real. It makes it even more dangerous," Charlie said, running his hand through his hair, as he always did when he was worried.

"But-"

"This conversation is over," Charlie said firmly, getting up. "Here, I'll make you some pancakes to make up for ruining yours."

"But I-"

"Don't, Alicia," Charlie interrupted her protests steadfastly. "Nothing you say is going to change anything."

Alicia shut her mouth and flung herself down on the sofa in frustration. "I feel like a child."

"You're not helping yourself by acting like one," Charlie reminded her, from the kitchen.

Alicia scowled deeply and folded her arms in displeasure. But she soon softened up when Charlie presented her with an enormous pile of pancakes, their smell so mouth-wateringly tempting that she had to stop sulking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I'm back! Yes, I know, it's taken me FAR too long to get my act together on this one (what with exams, work, holidays and life just generally getting in the way) but I'm pleased to say that I have the whole draft written at last. That means that updates should hopefully be fairly regular :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of Alicia's latest adventures!**


	2. Phlegm

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 2: Phlegm**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Alicia pushed open the door of the Burrow and peered around the kitchen.

"Hello?" she called again, but there was no answer. "Mrs Weasley? Charlie?"

"And I kept telling 'er," someone was saying, their voice getting louder and closer. "Thees ees not ze proper way to - oh!"

There was an exclamation of surprise as the person entered the room and caught sight of Alicia standing in the doorway.

"Bill? Who eez zees?" The young woman was looking at Alicia in confusion. She was extremely beautiful, with long silvery blond hair, and she seemed to almost give off a kind of glow.

"Who?" came Bill's voice from behind her. "Oh hello, Alicia," Bill said, with a smile as he came into the kitchen. "Fleur, this is Alicia, Charlie's girlfriend. Alicia, this is Fleur, my…er…fiancée."

Alicia's eyebrows shot up. "Your fiancée? You're getting married?"

Bill turned pink and looked uncomfortable. "Er…yes," he said, sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Well, congratulations!" Alicia said, grinning. "I'm assuming the reason you're looking so very sheepish is because I was the first one to find out and you haven't told anyone, like your _mother_, for instance."

Bill laughed. "As always, hit the nail on the head."

Fleur's pretty face creased into a frown of confusion. "Hit ze nail on ze head? I do not understand. What does zat mean?"

Alicia stifled a laugh and made her way over to the coffee pot, as Bill tried to explain the strange English expression to Fleur, who did not seem to think it was a sensible expression at all.

"Have you seen your mother? Or Charlie?" Alicia asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Mum's out shopping, and Charlie's on Order business I would guess," replied Bill. "We just popped back for a bite of breakfast – we've got to be going actually. Sorry," Bill said, apologetically. "Do you need anything?"

"No, no, don't worry about me," Alicia said, smiling. "I'll see you later then."

Bill nodded and smiled, before taking Fleur's hand and Disapparating with a loud crack.

Alicia sat down at the kitchen table and warmed her hands on her mug of coffee. She gave a grin as she thought of what Mrs. Weasley would say when she met Fleur.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks, Alicia visited the Burrow often, though her visits became less and less frequent as a result of a certain someone.<p>

Since Bill had broken the news to his parents about his engagement to Fleur Delacour, there had not been the warmest of receptions to the news.

Mrs Weasley strongly disliked her. Ginny hated her.

"I can't believe we've got to have Phlegm staying here for the whole summer. It's bad enough having her here for one day. If she says "Geeeny, if only you would grow your 'air longer, zen nobody would notice your ears," one more time, I'm going to throttle her."

"Oh come on," said Alicia fairly, as she and Ginny sat in the kitchen of the Burrow one sultry afternoon, peeling potatoes. "She's not that bad."

"Where eez Bill? I 'ave to tell him somezing veery important," said Fleur loudly, coming into the room. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I haven't seen him, I'm afraid," said Alicia. Fleur's eyes snapped to Alicia as she spoke, and she gave Alicia a somewhat pitying look.

"Alicia, you really should not wear grey, eet ees not your colour," Fleur said, shaking her head, before leaving the room.

"I take that back," said Alicia, the second she had left. "She's a cow."

Ginny grinned triumphantly. "Told you so."

"Who's a cow?" asked Charlie, as he came into the room.

"Phlegm," said Alicia at once.

"Oh not you too!" Charlie exclaimed. "You've got to stop calling her that, Ginny, it's catching on."

Ginny chuckled. "Good thing too."

"She's really not that bad," Charlie said. "I don't see anything wrong with her."

"Of course you don't," said Ginny scornfully. "You're a man."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, like you haven't noticed the fact that she's part Veela!"Alicia scoffed, peeling her potato so ferociously that she sent peelings flying all over the table.

"Is that jealousy I hear? Surely not," Charlie smirked. Alicia glowered up at him. "You know you're the only girl for me," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

"Sister present!" Ginny said loudly.

Charlie chuckled and wandered over to pour himself some pumpkin juice.

"Mum's just told me Harry's coming to stay tomorrow, Ginny," Charlie said casually, sitting down at the table.

"Why are you telling _me_?" Ginny said, studiously peeling her potatoes.

Charlie just smirked at her.

"Oh shut up, Charlie," Ginny snapped, glaring daggers across the table at her older brother. "I didn't tease you about Alicia, though I could have. It was so obvious, you might as well have had "I love Alicia Spinnet" tattooed across your forehead!"

Charlie glowered at her. "At least I'm so charming that I didn't need to profess my love in tattoos. Maybe you could though. You could have matching scars."

There was a yelp of pain from Charlie as Ginny kicked him under the table.

"Oh stop it, you two!" Alicia said at last, exasperated. "Honestly, you're supposed to be a responsible adult, Charlie, not a whiny three year old."

Charlie's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I will _always_ be a three-year-old at heart, love, and that's just something you're going to have to live with."


	3. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 3: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes**

* * *

><p>Summer passed quickly, and it was not long before they were joined at the Burrow by Hermione and Harry.<p>

It would have been a very pleasant summer indeed, if not for the constant news of disappearances, murders and mysterious events cropping up every day in the Prophet. The Order seemed to be busier than ever, and Alicia's fears for Charlie grew every day.

It was several days before Molly finally agreed to allow the cooped up teenagers out to Diagon Alley, though not without a large amount of protection. Charlie had agreed to come to, partly to please his mother who he knew was desperate for as much protection as possible, and partly because Alicia had decided to tag along, due to the fact that she had not had time yet to visit Fred and George's shop, what with her busy work schedule.

Alicia barely recognised Diagon Alley when she saw it. Several shop windows had been boarded up and everywhere enormous purple Ministry posters were plastered across the cracked dusty glass, some giving warning advice, some showing the leering faces of various Death Eaters.

There was one shop, however, which stuck out like a sore thumb. Amongst all the dull and dusty dreariness that Diagon Alley had become, there was one shop which seemed to explode with colour.

An enormous purple poster, very similar to those of the Ministry, was plastered across the front of the shop. It read:

Why Are You Worrying About You-Know-Who? You SHOULD Be Worrying About U – NO – POO

The Constipation Sensation That's Gripping The Nation!

Alicia read the sign in utter disbelief. Harry and the others burst out laughing. Mrs Weasley stared silently at the poster in complete shock. "They'll be murdered in their sleep," she whispered faintly, her eyes wide with worry.

It was unbelievably Fred and George-like. They were a beacon of laughter and fun amongst all the horror. Yet she could not help but feel it was more than a little reckless. Her heart pounded as she thought of the faces of the Death Eaters which glared out at her from the other posters tacked to the shop fronts. Fred and George were running such a high risk. Yet wasn't that always the case? After all, they were Weasleys.

Charlie was roaring with laughter beside her, completely oblivious to how much danger they were putting themselves in.

Alicia shook her head wearily and pushed open the shop door. The shop was so heaving with customers she could barely move.

She stared around her, her eyes taking in all of the wonderful and weird creations Fred and George had spent their Hogwarts years perfecting. Skiving Snackboxes, trick wands, Daydream Charms….

"Well hello there, beautiful," said a familiar voice in her ear. She whirled around to see one of the twins grinning at her.

"Watch out," said an irritated voice from close beside her. "I suggest you don't flirt with my girlfriend or you'll find yourself with a bloody nose, and not as a result of your ridiculous nougat!"

"Oh lighten up, Charlie," the other red-headed twin said, coming over. "We're hardly here to steal your girl. Though, of course, we could, if we so wished," he said, winking at Alicia.

Charlie snorted disbelievingly. "As if. No one has ever stolen a girl from Charlie Weasley. Nor will they ever."

"Oh I don't know," said Alicia teasingly, wrapping her arms around George's waist. "I think he's rather handsome."

Charlie's face darkened.

"Thank you, Alicia," said Fred from her other side, grinning mischievously. Alicia rolled her eyes at him. "So what do you think?" he asked gleefully, sweeping an arm around at the packed shop.

"I think those robes you're wearing are completely hideous," Alicia said, gesturing to the violent magenta robes they wore which clashed horribly with their hair.

The twins chuckled. "And the shop?"

"It's brilliant," Alicia said, with a grin.

The twins beamed. "From you, Alicia, there is no higher praise."

"Though you're rather playing with fire with that poster outside," she added, with a slightly worried look.

"Don't listen to her," interrupted Charlie, from where he was inspecting a box of Edible Dark Marks. "I think it's hilarious."

Fred and George grinned. At that moment, there was a call from across the shop and a young woman with short blonde hair wearing a set of magenta robes identical to the twins waved at them.

"We'd better dash," Fred said, giving Alicia a hug. "For you, everything's free."

Alicia smiled, and Charlie looked pleased.

George turned to Charlie, seeing his expression. "For you, double price."

Charlie's grin turned to a deep scowl.

"Nah, just kidding, for you it's triple. You're family, see."

And they promptly scuttled off before Charlie could say another word.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Fred and George's business finally took off," Alicia said to Charlie, as she stacked the last of the plates in the sink.<p>

"I know," Charlie agreed from the sofa. He had switched on the television (with Alicia's aid) and was watching a football match with a slight look of incredulity on his face. "It seems like just yesterday they were snot-nosed little brats putting homemade Stink Pellets in Mum's handbag."

"Hmm I wonder where they took their example from," Alicia said sarcastically.

Charlie laughed. "I'm sure you can't be referring to their very responsible and example-setting older brother."

Alicia snorted.

"Besides, love, you know they were pranksters from the day they were born," Charlie said, grinning.

"You're right there," Alicia assented, coming over to snuggle beside him on the sofa. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him, kissing her hair.

"You know, I honestly don't understand this game at all," he said. "It doesn't make a bit of sense."

"Oh Charlie," Alicia sighed, with a grin. "You are such a clueless pureblood sometimes."

He chuckled.

"Charlie," Alicia said quietly, her head buried in his chest.

"Yes, love," he murmured into her hair.

"I need to tell you something," she said. Her voice had taken on a serious tone. "I've spoken to Mad Eye and Dumbledore about it, and we've made a decision. I'm joining the Order."

He sat up suddenly but there was no surprise or shock on his face, only worry.

"Aren't you surprised?" Alicia asked, frowning.

"Not really," Charlie said, sighing heavily and running a hand through his hair. "Of course I knew I was going to have to deal with you wanting to join the Order. I know you, Alicia."

"I _am_ joining, Charlie. You know that, don't you?" Alicia said firmly, her eyes searching his face.

"I know. That's exactly what I'm worried about." Charlie bit his lip.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"Well, I can't exactly _stop_ you joining, can I?" Charlie whispered, turning away from her.

"Hey," Alicia said softly, turning his face towards hers. "It's alright. It's not like joining the Order is signing my life away."

Charlie sighed and gently reached out to brush a curl of hair away from her face, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I tried to stop you once. I learned my lesson. But you must understand that it's hard for me to watch you put yourself in danger."

"I do understand," Alicia said. "You're not the only one who feels that way."

"I know it's hard. These are dark times, love. And I have a feeling they're only going to get worse."

He kissed her tenderly, taking her face gently in his hands. "I just found you. I am _not_ about to lose you," he said fiercely, his eyes burning with emotion.

* * *

><p>"Where's Charlie?" Alicia asked, with a frown, as she arrived at the Burrow a few days later. She had been invited over for dinner by Mrs Weasley. "And Bill? And Mr. Weasley?"<p>

Mrs Weasley looked hesitant. "They're…er…they're not here at the moment, dear," she replied, glancing uncomfortably at the others.

"Why not? Where are they?" Alicia asked, looking around.

"They're….on a _mission_," Mrs Weasley said, looking anxiously at Alicia.

"I see," Alicia nodded. "Charlie…er…Charlie didn't tell me about that." She tried to sound casual but everyone could hear the underlying note of panic in her voice.

"No, dear, it was a last minute call. He had to rush off."

"Come on, Ali, come and help me finish making the apple pie," Katie called from where she was sitting at the kitchen table, sensing the tension.

An hour later, they all sat around the kitchen table eating. There was a definite air of awkwardness and tension. All that could be heard was the clinking of cutlery.

"This is delicious, Mrs Weasley," said Angelina tentatively, trying to break the awkward silence.

There was a murmur of appreciative noises. Then they continued to eat in silence. The clock ticked monotonously on the wall. Alicia kept glancing at it nervously. Charlie's hand was pointed at mortal peril. Her heart pounded as she looked at it.

Oliver caught sight of her gaze. "Ali," he whispered. "Come on, don't think about it. They'll be alright. _He'll_ be alright."

Alicia nodded mutely and tried to swallow. But the lump in her throat made it difficult to swallow her food.

As the clock struck ten, there was a sudden bang as the door opened. Everyone looked up at once.

"It's alright everyone," said Mr Weasley's calming voice. "Everyone's fine. Everyone's safe."

"Oh thank goodness," breathed Mrs Weasley, hugging her husband and her two sons tightly.

Charlie managed to extricate himself from Mrs Weasley's tight embrace, and looked over at Alicia.

"I'm sorry I had to rush off without telling you," he said softly, putting his arms around her.

"That's ok," she replied quietly. "I worried about you of course, but it's nothing short of normal these days."

Charlie gave a weak smile.

"Did everything go alright tonight?" Alicia whispered.

"Yes, love," Charlie replied, stroking her hair soothingly. "Everything went fine."

But he sounded hesitant.

"What is it?" Alicia asked, looking up at him worriedly.

"I…er…have something I need to tell you," he said. "Don't worry; it's nothing bad."

"What?"

"Here, come on, in here," Charlie said, pulling her out of the kitchen into the empty sitting room.

"What's going on? Come on, Charlie, you have to tell me. You're scaring me here," Alicia warned.

"We've got a lead on your uncle," Charlie said finally.

"You have? How? Where?" Alicia asked excitedly.

"I...er…I'm afraid I can't tell you," Charlie said sheepishly.

"Don't be stupid, Charlie. What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Dumbledore's orders," he said, looking apologetic.

"Wait, _you're _not supposed to tell anyone? Who else knows?" Alicia asked.

"No one else knows, love," he replied patiently.

"But if no one else knows, then who's going to follow the lea-" Alicia broke off as realisation dawned on her. "Oh."

Charlie nodded. "That was what I wanted to tell you. Dumbledore's asked me to go."

"I see. But why you? Can't he send someone else?"

"I'm the least suspicious person to go, you see. He can't send Kingsley or my father because they can't leave their jobs in the Ministry without arising suspicion. Everyone else also has jobs they can't leave – not without questions being asked. I, on the other hand, have a job abroad. Me going away won't be conspicuous."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Alicia. I really am. It's not going to be easy. But I'm hoping it won't be for long. The sooner I find your uncle, the sooner I can come back."

Alicia nodded, casting her eyes down as she reigned in her unhappiness and anxiety. Then she looked up at him with a brave face. "Do what you have to do."

"Thank you," Charlie said, clearly relieved at her reaction. "You'll barely notice I'm gone."

"I highly doubt that," muttered Alicia.

"What was that?" smirked Charlie, tilting her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "Did I just hear a confession that you'll miss me?"

"You know I will," grumbled Alicia. "Don't rub it in."

"Oh but it's so much fun," Charlie said, leaning closer until his dark blue eyes, which were sparkling with mischief, were close to hers.

"Don't push me, Weasley," Alicia whispered back, a scowl forming on her face.

"Ah, there's my favourite scowl," grinned Charlie.

"You know what happens when that comes out," warned Alicia.

"I'm pretty sure I can make it disappear," Charlie smirked.

Alicia raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Oh yes?"

"Mm-hm," Charlie murmured, leaning closer and brushing her lips with his.

"That's not fair," Alicia whispered against his lips, unable to stop the smile tilting the corners of her mouth. "You know that's my weakness."

"Yours and mine both, love," Charlie whispered with a grin, kissing her before she could protest any further.

He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Finally Alicia pulled away.

"I should… go and help Molly clear up the…" she murmured distractedly.

"I don't think so," Charlie whispered in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. "You see, there's this little thing called magic which-"

He was stopped short by Alicia kissing him forcefully again. "Just be careful, alright?" she said, looking at him with a hard blazing look in her eyes.

"What do Weasleys do best?" he grinned. Alicia hit him on the arm, but her heart wasn't really in it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. This is my last chapter post before Christmas so I hope you enjoyed it - an extra long one...a Christmas treat! Next chapter should be up on Wednesday so keep an eye out! Thanks to all of you who are reading and Merry Christmas to you all!**


	4. Katie

**As Long As You're Mine**

**A/N. Hello all you lovely readers! I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter - my laptop stopped working for a few days but it's up and running again so here's Number 4. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Katie**

* * *

><p>Several months passed, and Harry and the others returned to Hogwarts. Alicia was sad to go and see them off at the train station, as it reminded her that she would never again climb onto that great red train bound for Hogwarts.<p>

Life continued as normal for a while; busy shifts at St. Mungo's, continued disappearances being reported in the paper, Order work…

She missed Charlie badly, and worried about him a great deal, for news of him was limited, as his letters were short, scant of news and rare. She tried to occupy herself with her work and forget about how much she missed him.

Then, midway through October, Alicia received some shocking news.

She was just doing her rounds one stormy morning, when she overheard two Healers talking rapidly and worriedly about something.

"She's been cursed….by a necklace or something. Luckily, she barely touched it at all, but the curse has spread quickly – I think we're going to need a specialist Healer to deal with it," one was saying, a tall, thin, bald man.

"Alright, I'll call in Healer Anderson. And what did you say the name of the patient was?" the other said. The second was a shorter man, plumper and with a round owlish face.

"Katie Bell," the tall man replied, and the owlish man scribbled the name down hastily on his clipboard.

Alicia, in shock, pushed the tray of food she was holding into her patient's hands and hurried after the two Healers.

"What was that you were just saying? About Katie Bell?" she asked breathlessly. The two Healers turned.

"Ah hello Miss Spinnet. I'm afraid that information cannot be disclosed at the present mome-"

"Well you'd better disclose it!" interrupted Alicia, looking quite fierce.

The tall thin man quailed at her expression and looked to the other man for support.

"She's one of my best friends," Alicia said, looking desperately from one to the other.

The plumper man sighed. "Room 213. But she's not seeing visitors yet. Her condition is still critical."

Alicia thanked the Healers and sped off towards the lift. As she did so, she sent a Patronus to Oliver, the twins and Angelina. Her heart pounded fearfully. Her mind was focused on only one thing. She had to see Katie.

* * *

><p>It was a terrible sight to see her. Her face was deathly pale and she lay comatose on the hospital bed, completely motionless, so still and lifeless she could almost have been dead.<p>

Alicia watched anxiously as the Healers bustled around her, trying all kinds of spells, each seeming more fruitless than the next.

She couldn't quite believe it. How had this happened? She didn't understand – the Healers had said she'd been carrying a cursed necklace. But how on earth had she come into possession of a cursed necklace? It didn't make sense.

Angelina had arrived within ten minutes, but the Healers had not allowed her in. They had only allowed Alicia in because she worked at St. Mungo's. Alicia took Angelina downstairs for coffee and to wait for the boys.

They sat in silence in the lobby, Alicia twisting the hem of her lime green robes. She could taste the tangy metallic taste of blood in her mouth and realised she had been biting her lip so hard she had drawn blood.

Neither of them spoke for a long time; no one knew what to say. At last, Oliver came rushing in, breathless, still clad in his muddy Puddlemere Quidditch robes. His face was frantic and fearful.

"Where is she? What's happening? Where is she? I need to see her!" His voice was desperate, pleading. It was all Alicia could do to calm him down.

"Oliver, please, listen to me," she said, soothingly, putting her hands on his shoulders and turning him to face her. "There's nothing you can do. The Healers are doing all they can. There's nothing you can do."

Oliver's shoulders slumped and he sat down, his head in his hands. Alicia and Angelina exchanged glances.

Moments later, Fred and George came rushing in, demanding to know where Katie was and what had happened. Alicia told them everything she knew, and they all waited in silence, together, a terrible fear in all of their hearts.

* * *

><p>It was nearly four in the morning before an elderly Healer came down to the almost deserted reception and spoke to them.<p>

"You should go home, all of you," he said kindly. "We're doing everything we can. Only time will tell."

Alicia nodded, biting her lip to hold back the tears. Fred and George hugged the two girls, patted Oliver on the shoulder reassuringly, then left.

Angelina disapparated back to the flat to get some food for them, whilst Alicia took Oliver home.

"She's going to be ok, you know, Alicia," Oliver said quietly, seeming much calmer now, as Alicia pulled off his shoes and put the covers over him. His face was almost childlike in the darkness but his expression was one of determination. "She's strong, my Katie. She'll get through this."

Alicia nodded. "You get some sleep, Oliver. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."

"Thank you, Al," Oliver said softly, his eyes closed.

"Not a problem," Alicia said, leaning forward to kiss him gently on the forehead. "Goodnight, Oliver."

* * *

><p>And for then, life went on. Alicia continued working at St. Mungo's, visiting Katie whenever she had a break, to sit beside her bed and talk to her, implore her to get better, for all their sakes.<p>

The newspapers were getting worse. Every day, more murders and suspicious disappearances were reported, and Alicia was beginning to get increasingly worried at the lack of news from Charlie.

The most comfort she could take was that she knew that Harry was safe, at Hogwarts. So she was surprised when she received a letter from him.

She was sitting in the canteen at St. Mungo's on one of her short breaks, sipping some coffee and flicking through a Muggle magazine, when suddenly there was a tap on the glass window. She got up to open it. Sitting outside on the window ledge was a beautiful snowy owl.

Alicia frowned. "Hello Hedwig," she said, as the owl nipped her finger affectionately and extended her leg for Alicia to remove the scroll from it. She did so, and Hedwig looked up expectantly at her, blinking her doleful amber eyes.

"I haven't got any treats, I'm afraid," Alicia said apologetically. The owl, as though she had understood her, ruffled her wings and gave Alicia a disapproving look.

Alicia unfurled the roll of parchment.

_Dear Alicia, _it read

_I'm sorry to bother you, as I'm sure you're busy, but I didn't know who else to talk to. I've spoken to Mr Weasley and several other members of the Order, including McGonagall, and none of them believe me. _

_It's about what happened to Katie. How is she doing? There's been no news here, though we've been pestering McGonagall every day._

_Anyway I was there when it happened, with Ron and Hermione. Katie's friend Leanne told McGonagall that Katie went into the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks, and when she came out, she was carrying a package. Apparently, Katie was acting rather strangely and insisting that she needed to deliver the package to somebody. Naturally, Leanne was worried and tried to take the package from her but as she did so, the package tore and Katie brushed the edge of the necklace with her hand. _

_Now I know this may sound far-fetched to you, but I'm almost positive of it: somebody gave Katie the package, and I'm almost certain it was Malfoy. He's been acting oddly ever since we got back, and before that too. I slipped away when we were in Hogsmeade over the summer and I saw Malfoy in Borgin and Burke's. He wanted Borgin to help him fix something and he also wanted Borgin to keep something else for him. He made it sound like it was the same kind of thing that needed fixing. Like a pair. _

_The others don't believe me, but that's what it looked like. And we were in Madam Malkin's, and we saw Malfoy jump a mile when Madam Malkin tried to touch his left arm. I think he's been branded with the Dark Mark. I know he's young, but you have to admit, it all adds up. _

_I'm almost certain he had something to do with Katie and the cursed necklace. McGonagall says he wasn't at Hogsmeade that day because he was in detention with her, but he must have had an accomplice or something. I know it's something to do with him._

_I don't want to ask you to do anything dangerous, but is there any way you could do some scouting around? You know, searching Malfoy Manor yourself, see if there's anything there that the Aurors missed. I wouldn't ask you, but I don't know who else to turn to._

_Harry xxx_

Alicia frowned as she read the letter. She re-read it several times, then put it down on the table, thinking hard.

It did seem far-fetched, but then again, Harry had been right in the past, wouldn't it be wise to trust his instinct this time too?

Well she could hardly do anything now; she was busy with work and the Order every day. It would have to wait until Christmas break.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. There we are, Number 4! Hope you enjoyed it! As long as my computer behaves itself, Chapter 5 will be up in a few days' time. Mini Spoiler: a new character will be coming into the story in the next chapter! I wonder if you'll like them or not…. ;) **

**So anyway, all that's left to say is: leave me a review and HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all! Enjoy the last moments of 2011! **


	5. A Man Named Avery

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 5: A Man Named Avery**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Charlie was in Bulgaria, continuing his search for Alicia's uncle, Walter Avery. It had been several months now since he'd left England on Dumbledore's mission, and every month seemed as fruitless as the next.<p>

He had come no closer to finding the elusive Death Eater than he was three months ago, and frustration was starting to get the better of him.

Dumbledore had insisted that the man was somewhere in Europe. Of that he was certain. But Charlie was beginning to wonder if the old man really was losing his marbles. How did he know that the Death Eater hadn't left Europe and gone elsewhere? Was Charlie supposed to search the whole world for this man?

As Christmas approached, Charlie began to wish he had never agreed to embark on this mission. It seemed pointless, fruitless and going nowhere. For all he knew, the man could be moving around, avoiding Charlie wherever he went.

Everywhere he visited, Charlie sought out the known wizarding areas where he inquired about Avery, but no one had heard any news of him and so it continued.

Everywhere Charlie went he had to cover his tracks. He therefore had to perform Memory Charms on everybody he asked. He knew Death Eaters would be after the man too, and it would not do if they should find out that somebody else had been asking repeatedly for a man named Avery.

By the time Christmas Eve arrived, Charlie was in Hungary. The weather was cold and bleak outside, and Charlie was curled up on his bed in his bare hotel room, watching the drizzle splatter against the window.

His mind drifted to Alicia. He wondered what she was doing at this precise moment...

* * *

><p>"I don't feel like celebrating," Alicia said gloomily, staring out of the rain-spattered window.<p>

"Come on, Ali, don't be so miserable. It's Christmas Eve. You look like you need a break; a night out will do you good!" Angelina coaxed. "Besides, you can't miss your St. Mungo's staff Christmas party! It'll look bad!"

"Ange, how can I go and have fun when poor Katie is lying in St. Mungo's?" Alicia said, her frown deepening.

"Alicia," Angelina said softly, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Katie wouldn't want you to mope around like this, would she? Not on her account. She'd want you to have fun. Come on," she wheedled. "You deserve it."

Alicia sighed and gave in. Half an hour later, she and Angelina were sitting at the bar that had been magically set up in one of the conference rooms in St. Mungo's.

"See?" Angelina said, swigging her Butterbeer. "This is fun."

"If you call fun loud and boring," Alicia said miserably.

"Oh cheer up," Angelina said, ordering her another Butterbeer.

"Hello," said a voice from behind Alicia. She turned to see a tall, very handsome young man standing behind her.

"Hello," she said uncertainly. "Have we met?"

The young man smiled, showing a set of dazzlingly white teeth. "No, we haven't. I'm new here. I started a month ago. I work in Potion and Plant Poisoning, Third Floor. Colin Carter."

"Ah," Alicia said, with a smile. "Alicia Spinnet, nice to meet you. Artefact Accidents and Spell Damage."

"Alicia, are you going to come and-" Angelina broke off abruptly when she saw who Alicia was talking too. "Well hello there, I'm Angelina," she said, giggling slightly and extending her hand to the smiling young man.

"Colin," he said, shaking her hand courteously. "I was just telling your friend; I'm new here. Just transferred from the St. Mirza Hospital, in Bosnia, where I worked for a few years after Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you," Angelina said, swaying slightly. "Alicia, I'm just going to go and talk to George, over there." She pointed over at where the laughing twins were surrounded by a group of giggling blondes. "He's cute," she hissed under her breath.

"Ange!" Alicia protested, scandalised. "What about Charlie?"

"What about him?" Angelina said, who was more than a little tipsy. "He's not here. You're allowed to _talk_ to other guys. I'll see you later," she said, reaching to pick up her glass of Firewhisky. Alicia hastily snatched it from her hand.

Angelina scowled at her.

"I think you've had more than enough of that," Alicia said, shaking her head and turning back to her handsome companion. "Sorry, you were saying?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Just a short one tonight, folks! But the next chapter will be up very soon and it'll be an extra-long one! You know what to do : ) **


	6. Something They Missed

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 6: Something They Missed**

* * *

><p>"Alicia! Telephone!"<p>

The demanding voice of one disgruntled, half-asleep Angelina Johnson was enough to wake Alicia from her warm, peaceful slumber.

Cross at being so rudely awoken, Alicia stumbled out of bed, not before cursing at the cold, and ran out into the living room to answer the buzzing phone.

Alicia had insisted on owning several Muggle items in their flat, partly because she didn't want to lose aspects of her Muggle upbringing, and partly because she secretly loved seeing Angelina struggle with the toaster.

Now however, she was beginning to regret the purchase of this particular item. It was extremely early, especially for those who had been out until the early hours of the morning.

"Hello?" she mumbled into the receiver.

"Alicia," came a very familiar voice. "It's me, love."

"Hello Charlie," she said unenthusiastically.

He chuckled down the receiver. "Late night?" he asked, and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"You could say that," she replied, putting on the kettle and curling up on the sofa, tucking her feet underneath her.

"Well, I'm sorry to wake you, love," Charlie said, sounding slightly apologetic. "I just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas."

Alicia smiled to herself, immediately feeling less disgruntled. "Merry Christmas," she said softly, her heart aching at the thought of not seeing him sitting opposite her at Christmas dinner.

"Well, that's all I really wanted to say. Oh and I love you."

"I love you too," Alicia whispered. "Please come home soon. I miss you terribly."

"I know, love. It's been pretty miserable here. Well, I'll call you later. I love you."

"Bye Charlie."

"Alicia?" Charlie's voice stopped her as she went to put the phone down.

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything stupid, will you? I heard about Katie and about Harry and I just thought….well…be careful."

"Me? Stupid? You know me better than that, don't you?" Alicia said jokingly, keeping her tone as blasé as possible and trying not to think about what she was planning to do.

Charlie didn't laugh. "Ok. Bye, love," he said, before hanging up.

Alicia put the phone down slowly, her mind turning over what he had said, and what she was planning to do. Was it such a good idea after all? Her eyes wandered towards the window of their fourth floor flat and watched the light flakes of snow drift past the glass.

The sound of the kettle whistling brought her to her senses. Never mind Charlie. Besides, when had she ever listened to his words of warning?

* * *

><p>Christmas was a small affair. She and Angelina dropped round to the Burrow for lunch, since Alicia's parents had gone out of town to their friends' for Christmas and Alicia couldn't leave her job. Angelina was stopping by her parents' place later for drinks.<p>

Mrs Weasley, true to her reputation, produced a spectacular lunch, but Alicia was unable to fully enjoy any of it, without her eyes straying towards the empty places where Charlie and Katie should have been sitting. It wasn't the same without them.

Fleur managed to annoy everybody at some point during the day, mainly Mrs Weasley, but Alicia had to admit, she was growing on her. Even her jibes about her skinny ankles didn't bother Alicia anymore.

After lunch, they convened in the warm cosy sitting room, for hot drinks and presents. It continued to snow, the downfall becoming heavier and heavier, until everywhere outside the window was covered in a thick blanket of crisp white snow. Alicia sighed and wondered where Charlie was.

As the sun began to disappear below the horizon, and the warbling voice of Celestina Warbeck began to fill the room, coupled with the sound of Fleur's loud complaining and the murderous look on Mrs Weasley's face, Alicia decided it was time to make a move. She gathered up her things and said her goodbyes, before heading home to the flat alone.

* * *

><p>"Alicia, where are you going?" Angelina asked, one early morning in late January, as she caught Alicia half way towards the door, bundled up in several coats, scarves and gloves, a small bag tucked into the pocket of her parka.<p>

"Er, nowhere," Alicia said hastily. "You go back to bed. I'll see you later."

Angelina frowned slightly, but gave a wide yawn and didn't press her any further.

Alicia, once she had stepped out of the warm confines of the flat into the chilly hall, pulled out her bag from which she took a small phial of Polyjuice Potion. This particular sample was a pale lilac colour and would transform her into a dark haired, aristocratic-looking woman, identical to the unsuspecting Muggle she had stolen the hair from. Quickly downing it in one mouthful, she turned on the spot and disappeared into thin air.

Once the world had stopped spinning, Alicia opened her eyes to find that she was standing in a long grey lane, bordered by hedges covered in a thick frosting of snow. In front of her, visible through a large gap in the hedgerows was an enormous house; leading up to it was a long gravel driveway in front of which was a magnificent pair of wrought-iron gates.

Alicia, her heart thumping with nerves, but unsure of what to do, leant forward cautiously and shook the gates.

To her shock, the iron began to contort and twist itself from the elaborate curls of metal into a strangely terrifying and grotesque face. The hideous face opened its mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out.

Alicia watched in trepidation, her breath curling in mists in front of her.

Then there was a strange hiss and the iron face melted into thin air and the gates swung open. Alicia frowned in confusion. She supposed that the protective charm had worn off when the owners were dragged away to Azkaban. Besides, the Aurors had already been in here since their arrest.

She thanked Merlin for her luck and pushed the gates further open, before stepping onto the gravel driveway.

She winced with every crackle of gravel beneath her feet. She knew there was no one around; not that she could see at least, but her heart was still thumping painfully. She was not good at things like this; it seemed wrong to be breaking and entering an absent man's house, let alone dangerous, since the house belonged to none other than Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy.

Alicia crunched her way up the driveway, her eyes warily watching the looming mansion ahead, her ears listening for any sign of movement.

Suddenly there was a rustle to her left and Alicia jumped violently, whipping out her wand. A small white shape scuttled from the bushes. To her relief, a large albino peacock strutted out across her path, its magnificent tail fanning out behind it.

Upon reaching the door, Alicia reached out with shaking hands, and gave the door a push. She was not surprised when it swung open easily. With the Aurors having been here before her, she did not expect to find a locked up, secretive house.

She wandered along the long dim hallway, lined with portraits, glancing over them without much interest. Her mind flickered to what Charlie would say if he could see her now. The thought did not make her feel much better about what she was doing, so she did her best to push it from her mind and focus on the task in hand.

Slowly she stepped into what appeared to be an enormous drawing room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, more portraits lined the dark purple walls.

It was obvious that this place had been searched. Clearly, the Aurors had wasted no time in covering their tracks. The portraits hanging on the walls were crooked as if they had been roughly pushed aside, the drawers of the dresser standing in the corner were open and the contents spilled out onto the floor.

There was no dust anywhere that would befit a house whose owners had been absent for several months. No. This house had been recently searched.

Alicia began to search through the things lying on the floor and checked all the possible hiding places she could think of, but she did not really think there was any way that she was going to find anything that trained Aurors hadn't. They had obviously searched here thoroughly, with spells and enchantments to discover if there was anything of note here. Why should she find anything amiss?

But Harry seemed certain. And she did not want to dismiss his hunches like others did. After all, he had been right before.

She scoured the drawing room before deciding that if there was anything there, she sure as hell wasn't going to find it. She headed upstairs, up the grand sweeping staircase to a large landing. As she reached the top, she gave a heavy sigh. In front of her was a long corridor, lined with at least twenty doors. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Fourteen doors later, Alicia was about ready to give it up for a bad job. She was starting to regret agreeing to Harry's plea as it was starting to seem rather like a fruitless and nonsensical whim. Much as he was often right, it would be just like Harry to insist that something was true so long that he convinced himself that it actually was. Perhaps there was nothing here after all. Perhaps Malfoy had nothing to do with Katie being cursed.<p>

But somehow, Alicia was not quite sure. Something about what Harry had said rang true. Something he had mentioned seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Finally as she reached the last bedroom on the floor, she decided that this was the last room she was searching. It was already long past lunch and her stomach reminded her of that fact every five minutes. She ignored its protestations, and pushed open the last door.

As soon as she entered it, Alicia knew that this was the bedroom belonging to the slimy little ferret. The whole room was decked out in silver and green, and there were mottos on the walls that read things like "Semper purus" (She assumed this was the Latin version of the one she had seen at Grimmauld Place since she knew the Malfoys were related to the Blacks) and another inscription in Latin which she assumed to be the Malfoys' own motto.

She looked around at the room décor with distaste but lost no time in beginning her search.

Everything in the room seemed to be mostly useless; old robes, green and silver scarves, a chipped Prefect's Badge. Clearly everything had been searched and discarded, branded as nothing of interest.

Alicia searched more carefully though, knowing that if she was going to find anything the Aurors had missed, she was going to have to look at absolutely everything as though it was hiding something.

Just as she was close to giving up, she caught sight of something white poking out from behind the cupboard on the far wall. She crouched down and pulled it out. It was a collection of letters, relatively new, as the ink hadn't faded at all and the parchment was fresh white, not yellowed with the signs of age.

Alicia sifted through them, her eyes scanning the pages for anything of interest. And then something caught her eye, in the third letter:

_Sir,_

_The object you enquired about has been recovered and everything is in order, like you asked. As for the other one, I cannot give you any advice as to how to fix it since I do not know the damage. Perhaps you will come to see me to discuss the matter._

_Yours sincerely,_

_J. S. Borgin_

Alicia's eyes widened as she read the letter. This sounded almost like what Harry had described. He had heard Malfoy talking about something to Borgin, a pair of something, and something that needed fixing.

She frantically searched through the rest of the letters for another letter, one where it might have mentioned the object Malfoy enquired about. But it was nowhere to be found.

She cursed in frustration, throwing the letters to the ground. Just then, she heard a sudden noise downstairs. Her stomach lurched. Who on earth could that be? It could be anyone; since the Malfoys' arrest, the house appeared to be easy to enter. No wonder the Malfoys had not left anything particularly valuable or important behind.

She snatched up the letter, stuffing it in her pocket, and pulled out her wand, gripping it tightly, her heart pounding. She could hear the person shuffling about below and then she heard the sound of a heavy tread on the staircase.

She stood stock still and waited, holding her breath. Suddenly the sound of creaking footsteps up the stairs fell silent and a figure appeared in the doorway.

And suddenly a voice said: "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN. There you go, lovely readers. Sorry for the slight delay – just started school again and I have exams. Ick. **

**Wow, Number 6 already. How time flies. What did you think? **


	7. Cold Feet

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 7: Cold Feet**

* * *

><p>Alicia did her best not to falter but drew herself up to her full height and looked at the man standing in the doorway haughtily.<p>

"I was going to ask you the same question. You have no business to be here, on my family's property."

"Your family's property?" the man repeated, eyeing her sceptically. She looked back at him coldly. After a moment or two, he seemed to give in.

He was a short man, with unkempt dark hair and a scrubby beard. He had pale watery eyes and looked distinctly rodent-like. He was slightly stooped and had a thievish look about him.

"Well, I'm very sorry, miss. I did not mean to trespass. I was simply here to – ah – _ensure_ that Mr Malfoy's belongings were safe and under protection."

"Well thank you for your concern, but your presence here is not necessary. I have matters under control."

The man looked at her irritably. "May I ask how exactly you are related to the Malfoys?" he asked suspiciously.

Alicia kept her tone cold and haughty, though her heart was banging painfully hard and she held her hands behind her back so he could not see them shaking.

"I am Mrs Malfoy's cousin," she replied, with as much confidence as she could muster. She did not know the family tree of the Malfoys at all well and prayed that this man wouldn't either.

"Oh really?" the man said, his eyebrows raised. "I did not know that Mrs Malfoy had a female cousin."

"Well you have obviously been uninformed, sir," Alicia replied, her haughty expression slipping slightly, as she tried to retain her cool exterior.

The man shifted on his feet and eyed her cautiously.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir," she said boldly. "This is private property belonging to my family and I do not know that you have permission to be here."

The man threw her a glare but did not say anything. He turned abruptly on his heel and marched away from the door.

Alicia took a deep breath, unable to believe she had pulled it off. She waited for a few moments, letting the shock sink in and clearing her mind.

Then, tucking the letter away in her pocket, she hurried down the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was mid-April when Katie recovered. It was early morning and Alicia had fallen asleep on the sofa after one of her late shifts. She was suddenly jerked awake by someone shaking her roughly.<p>

"Wuzz goin on?" she mumbled blearily, rubbing her eyes. Angelina suddenly came into blurry vision and she appeared to waving a piece of parchment in Alicia's face, looking very excited.

"It's Katie!" Angelina was saying happily. "She's recovered!"

That woke Alicia up. "What?" she exclaimed.

"St. Mungo's just sent an owl to say that she's awake and she's doing fine." There was a broad smile on Angelina's face and Alicia suddenly felt a great weight lifted off her. The dark cloud that had been hanging over her ever since Katie had been cursed had lifted at last.

"Let's go!" Alicia cried, leaping from her seat and dashing towards the door.

"Er…Alicia." Angelina stopped her in her tracks. "You're not wearing any trousers."

Alicia looked down at herself and grinned sheepishly. As she looked back up, she was hit in the face by a pair of trousers.

"Thanks," came the muffled reply, as she pulled them off her face and yanked them on. "Now, let's go!"

Within minutes, they had arrived at the foyer of St. Mungo's.

"Can I help you-" the Welcome Witch started to say, but Alicia waved her away impatiently.

"I know where to go!" she said excitedly, dashing up the stairs two at a time and tearing along the corridor.

There were several disapproving exclamations from Healers as she raced past them, but she ignored them all. She skidded round the corner and burst through the door of Room 213.

Katie was sitting up in bed and her face broke into a huge grin when she saw the two girls.

"KATIE!" the two girls yelled and threw themselves on her, hugging her tightly.

"Really!" exclaimed the Healer crossly.

"Sorry, Bertie!" Alicia apologised, grinning at Healer Anderson, who couldn't help but give a fond smile at Alicia.

"Oh Katie, thank Merlin you're better!" Angelina exclaimed. "You have no idea how worried we've been!"

"Oh I should think you've all been weeping dreadfully over my death bed, correct?" Katie grinned.

The other two girls chuckled. "Has Ollie been in to see you yet?" Alicia asked.

"Er…yes, yes he has," Katie said, and her cheeks tinged slightly pink as she did so. The other two girls exchanged amused glances.

"I suppose you two had a lot of…er…catching up to do," Alicia smirked.

Katie blushed deeper and laughed. "You could say that."

And the three of them burst into laughter, causing Healer Anderson to reproach them greatly. But they didn't care.

* * *

><p>Charlie was in Albania. He had travelled nearly all over Europe, had visited all the wizarding towns of note and there was still no trace of the elusive Avery.<p>

He had had word from Dumbledore saying that he was sorry to have sent him on such a difficult and endless mission, but that it really was very important that they should find him and that he should keep searching no matter what happened.

It was early June when Charlie packed up his things and left Greece, heading North. There were very few wizarding towns in Albania, so Charlie did not expect to find anything. But that was exactly what he did find.

He arrived in the small Albanian town of Ajaz to blistering heat. According to the notes he had, Ajaz was listed as one of the few wizarding towns in Albania. He began his search quickly; what he did not expect was how quickly he discovered some interesting news.

The first wizard he spoke to described a tall, thin man with dark brown hair and a pointed beard, the exact description of the Death Eater Charlie had fought that fateful day at the Ministry and said that he had inquired about another wizard passing through the area over seventeen years ago. Another he spoke to said he had come across such a man camping in the forest not far from the outskirts of the town. A third said the man had a large dark moustache and wore a cap on his head that hid his eyes in shadow.

And everyone that Charlie spoke to told him that the man had been searching for something. Something that was very important to him. And that the man would stop at nothing to find it.

* * *

><p>Charlie sighed heavily and swirled the last dregs of his coffee around at the bottom of his cup.<p>

It had been five days since he had arrived in Albania. That morning, he had spoken to an old lady, who had described a tall, dark haired man she had passed in the street, who had been muttering something about a tiara. This information had immediately grabbed his attention and he had plied her for more information, but the moment she began to babble away in Croatian and started swatting around his head as though she could see some sort of invisible flies, Charlie had quickly made his exit.

"Looking for someone?"

Charlie whirled around in his seat and found himself staring into the very face of the man he had been seeking for nine months. He stood up slowly, watching the man warily.

"How did you know?" he asked carefully.

Avery shrugged. "I didn't. I guessed. I didn't think it could be just coincidence that you happened to be here in the same village as me."

"Why d'you run?" Charlie asked, eyeing the man with dislike.

Avery looked uncomfortable. "I had to get out. I'd got in far too deep. Far deeper than I meant to. I hurt people I should never have even thought of hurting."

"Like your family?" Charlie asked, a bitter edge to his voice. "You're a despicable person."

To his surprise, Avery lowered his head, staring at his shoes. "I know," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt them, honestly I didn't. They're my family. And I never meant for things to get so…bad. When the Dark Lord came to me, trying to recruit me, I was afraid. I was a coward. I knew I couldn't run from him, so I gave in and joined him."

Charlie watched the man, his dislike deepening. "Then why now? Why run now?"

"I had to. I couldn't stay there any longer, not after what he's been doing. I got cold feet."

"So you've really abandoned him?" Charlie asked sceptically, regarding the man carefully through narrowed eyes. "How can we believe you? After what you did last time?"

Avery thought for a moment. "I don't know how to prove it to you, but for now, if you'll let me, I'll come back to England with you. I can help you. You don't need to tell me anything. I promise. I just want to help, to fix the things I did."

Charlie thought for a moment. "It's true. We need you. We need all the help we can get. But I don't trust you. Not one bit. But you'll come anyway."

Avery nodded briefly. "I won't let you down."

* * *

><p><strong>AN. This chapter was much later than I intended it to be, so apologies for that! ****Thanks for reading! You know what to do :)**


	8. The Two Cabinets

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 8: The Two Cabinets**

* * *

><p>The narrow streets of Diagon Alley seemed more deserted than ever as Alicia hurried along the cobblestones. The occasional person drifted past, head bowed, hurrying along urgently.<p>

It had been several months since her narrow escape from Malfoy Manor and she had been thinking. A lot. She kept reading the letter over and over, trying to make some sense of it, wracking her brains to try and remember what was familiar to her.

Finally she decided it was time to visit Borgin and Burkes for herself. There was something there. And Malfoy had something to do with it.

Glancing furtively around her, Alicia slipped quickly from the deserted streets of Diagon Alley down a dark dingy alleyway. She looked around her, taking in the ghastly looking shop windows advertising horrible looking products. So _this_ was Knockturn Alley.

She shivered and gripped her wand tightly in her robe pocket. The occasional street vendor leered out at her from the shadows but she swept past them, ignoring them as they tried to show her their grisly wares.

Suddenly she caught sight of an old wooden sign that read "Borgin and Burke" hanging over a little old shop. Taking a deep breath and mustering all the confidence she had, she pushed open the door and entered the shop.

It was dark and eerie inside, and appeared completely deserted. She moved slowly around the small shop, carefully inspecting the array of gruesome objects on display.

"Can I help you, madam?"

A sudden voice out of the darkness made Alicia jump violently. She whirled around to see a stooped old man, with greasy dark hair leering at her from behind the counter. This must be Mr Borgin, she thought.

"No thank you, sir," she said, as confidently as she could. "I'm just looking."

The man eyed her suspiciously but did not say anything further, just watched her carefully with his sharp eyes.

Just as she was inspecting the objects around her, her eyes fell upon a tall wooden cabinet, with a strange engraving on the handle. She frowned. It looked strangely familiar. How was this possible? Where had she seen this cabinet before?

And suddenly, it hit her. The cabinet at Hogwarts. The one she and Charlie had discovered in her first year. The one that Professor Viridian had been using to transport the valuable pieces of school property. She wracked her brains, trying to remember what had happened.

Of course! She suddenly remembered what Professor McGonagall had said to her, that day when they had questioned Professor Viridian.

"We've found the connecting cabinet," she had said. "It was hidden in an old closed-down shop…in Knockturn Alley. Nasty place, that."

She turned to the old man behind the counter suddenly. "Is this cabinet for sale, sir?" she asked.

The old man gave her a suspicious look. "No," he said. "It isn't. What do you want it for?"

"Nothing," she replied hastily. "I merely thought it would look rather nice in my study."

"Well, it isn't. Perhaps I might suggest a furniture store. This doesn't seem your sort of place, madam," the man pressed, looking slightly anxious.

Alicia nodded and quickly headed for the door, her mind whirling. She exited the shop and quickly apparated back to her empty flat. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

><p>Once back at home, tucked up on her sofa with a mug of hot coffee, Alicia began to think.<p>

Was it possible that she had found the thing Malfoy had been enquiring about? Harry had mentioned a _pair _of something. Was it possible that the _pair _of Vanishing Cabinets were what Malfoy was interested in? But why? Why was Malfoy interested in a cabinet that connected Borgin and Burkes and Hogw-

And then it hit her. That was it. A secret passage out of Hogwarts. But for whom? What or who was Malfoy trying to smuggle out? Or even….in?

Alicia leapt to her feet. She needed to talk to Harry. Now.

She quickly flooed to McGonagall's office, who unsurprisingly was very shocked to see her.

"Miss Spinnet? May I inquire as to what you are doing here?" McGonagall said, surveying her closely.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. But I need to see Harry Potter. Urgently. Please don't ask what about. I just need to talk to him!" Alicia said breathlessly.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible, Miss Spinnet," McGonagall said briskly.

"What?" Alicia asked, her eyes flickering to McGonagall's in panic. "What do you mean not possible?"

"I am afraid Mr Potter has left the premises with Professor Dumbledore tonight. Very important business so I am told."

"But Professor, I need to talk to him now! It's of the utmost importance!" Alicia said, her anxiety growing. She did not know what Malfoy was using the connecting cabinets for, but if, as Harry suspected, he had been branded with the Dark Mark, it could not be good.

"Whatever it is, Miss Spinnet, will have to wait," McGonagall said, looking more and more surprised by her outbursts.

"Something bad is going to happen, Professor!" Alicia said desperately. "I don't know if it'll be tonight or tomorrow night, but something bad is going to happen. Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is-"

"Oh not you too! Did Harry get you involved in his ridiculous suspicions too?" McGonagall exclaimed, sounding exasperated.

"They're not ridiculous, Professor, honestly," Alicia said earnestly. She quickly told McGonagall everything she knew, everything about Borgin and Burkes, the letter, the cabinets.

"But he's sixteen! You-Know-Who wouldn't-"

"How can you possibly know what he would and wouldn't do?" Alicia exclaimed in frustration. "How can anyone know? You have to admit, Professor, it all adds up!"

"Ok, Miss Spinnet, but what are we-"

"I don't know, but I have a horrible suspicion that Malfoy might be using the Cabinets to try and get Death Eaters into Hogwarts. I think he's been trying to kill Professor Dumbledore all year – the cursed necklace, the poisoned wine…it all fits. And now I think he's going to help the Death Eaters into the castle!"

"Perhaps I should call the Order?" McGonagall said, beginning to look agitated.

"Yes, call the Order," Alicia said, nodding violently. "I don't know if it'll be tonight but I don't think we can take the chance."

Suddenly there was an almighty bang nearby. Both Alicia and McGonagall jumped violently and rushed to the door.

"What was that?" Alicia gasped.

McGonagall's face was white. "I'll call the Order," she said, pulling out her wand and casting a Patronus.

Suddenly there were more bangs and crashes. Alicia went pale.

"What are we going to do?" she asked McGonagall, feeling her panic rise.

"The Order are on their way; we need to get the rest of the teachers and get the students to safety. I'll go and get the teachers, you stay here, it's not safe."

"No, I'm coming with you," Alicia said, at once. McGonagall paused for a moment, then nodded, her lips white and her face tight and fearful.

It did not take them long to find the teachers. The bangs and crashes had awoken them and they were on their way towards Professor McGonagall's office already.

"Minerva!" shouted Flitwick, scurrying along the corridor, dressed in a pair of blue pinstriped pajamas, his wispy hair in disarray. "What's going on? What's happening?"

McGonagall's face was white and it was the first time Alicia had ever seen her look frightened. "I think it's Death Eaters, Filius," she said quickly. "Gather up your students; Pomona, if you could do the same with yours, and…where is Severus?"

The other teachers looked blank.

"Has no one seen him?" McGonagall repeated.

"No, Minerva," said Professor Sinistra. "No one's seen him tonight."

"Very well, Aurora, if you could gather up the Slytherin students," she said, a look of organisation coming into her face and her voice becoming brisk and business-like, just like the old McGonagall. "Prepare yourselves for a difficult night ahead. If Death Eaters truly have infiltrated Hogwarts, then we have a lot to fear."

"Where's Albus?" someone asked.

"I don't know, I'm afraid," McGonagall replied tersely. "He went out on important business – I have no idea when he will return. But we shall just have to make do without him for now."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the castle was in complete chaos. There were Death Eaters swarming all over the school, students and teachers alike battling for their lives, neither Harry nor Dumbledore were anywhere to be seen, and for that Alicia was almost thankful.<p>

At least if Harry was elsewhere, he would be safer. Or so she hoped.

The Order had quickly arrived and had filled out the ranks.

Alicia was in the Great Hall, battling a short stubby Death Eater, who threw curses at her with great venom.

Alicia sent spell after spell at her, trying everything she could think of, praying all the time that everyone was safe and unhurt.

And that was when she heard it.

"Dumbledore's dead," someone shouted, over the chaos of spells hitting chandeliers and statues, smashing them to pieces.

Silence fell and everyone stared at each other in horror. Surely it couldn't be true? Alicia's heart pounded. No. It couldn't be. Dumbledore couldn't be…dead. No, she would not believe it. But if Dumbledore was back….then….so was Harry.

Harry. She needed to find him. Needed to make sure he was safe. She quickly finished off her opponent, firing a powerful Stunning Spell right into her chest, throwing her off her feet.

Alicia dashed from the Great Hall, her eyes scouring for Harry. But he was nowhere to be seen.

Then suddenly, out of the utter chaos, he emerged. His face was contorted with utter fury and grief. She had never seen him like this before. And it was then that she knew it must be true.

"Harry!" she yelled, over the noise. "Harry!"

But he ignored her and tore out of the great doors out onto the dark moonlit lawn.

"Harry, where are you going?"

She tore after him, ducking every now and then to avoid the jets of scarlet light that came her way. As she rushed out into the dark night, she caught sight of a black figure running away from the castle, black robes flapping around his ankles.

Harry was pursuing him, sending jets of light towards him, yelling, screaming at him in fury.

"Fight back, you coward!"

And it was then that Alicia saw who the figure was. The figure had stopped and turned back towards Harry. It was Snape.

What was Harry doing? Why was he chasing Professor Snape? And then she heard what Harry was shouting, and all feeling left her.

"You killed him! How could you? He trusted you, and you murdered him!"

No. It couldn't be true. Snape had killed Dumbledore? But Dumbledore had always believed, trusted that Snape was good. How could he have been so terribly wrong?

Harry was shouting louder now, Alicia could tell he was losing all control. And Snape was running. Fleeing the castle, with several other figures fleeing with him.

Harry tore after him, but Alicia ran forward and held him back.

"Don't, Harry!" she shouted, over the sound of his dry sobs. "He's not worth it!"

Harry sunk to the ground, his head in his hands, sobs wracking his body. Alicia knelt beside him, putting her arms around his shaking body, wishing there was something she could say to comfort him. But there were no words. She could not bring herself to say anything.

Their beloved, trusted Headmaster, a brilliant, kind and wonderful man, was dead. And there was nothing anyone could do to bring him back.

She wrapped her arms around Harry and let the tears fall down her own cheeks, as they knelt in the dewy grass under the cold moon and wept together. Wept for the loss of the greatest man the wizarding world had ever known.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Here you go! Number 8. Very eventful indeed!**

**Sit tight, next chapter on its way very soon :) Still so much yet to come! Thanks for reading – you are all amazing! Don't forget to review! Thank you! **


	9. Jealousy's Not a Good Look For You

**As Long As You're Mine**

**A/N. Here's an extra-long chapter to make up for me being terrible at updating :P **

**Chapter 9: Jealousy's Not a Good Look for You**

* * *

><p>The day of Dumbledore's funeral dawned sunny and beautiful. The sky was cornflower blue, with not a cloud in sight and the sun shone brightly as if nothing was wrong in the world. But it was.<p>

"How are you doing?" Angelina asked, coming over to stand beside Alicia, where she was standing by the lake alone, gazing out over the black water.

Alicia turned. "I'm ok. I'm worried about Harry," she said.

"Aren't you always?" Angelina said, with a slight smile.

Alicia sighed heavily. "The poor boy. He's lost so much. Now he's just lost the only father-like figure he ever had. I don't know how much more he can take."

Angelina nodded. "I heard Charlie's returned from his top-secret mission abroad," she said, looking curiously over at Alicia, who nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I haven't got a chance to see him yet, you know, in light of all that's happened. You seen George recently?" she asked, looking slyly at Angelina, who kept her face impassive.

"No, not recently, why?" she replied, staring out over the lake.

"Oh no reason," Alicia said airily, suppressing a grin. "It's a beautiful day."

"Isn't it?" said Angelina, sighing heavily.

"Shall we go?" Alicia asked quietly.

Angelina nodded, and the two girls headed back towards where several hundred chairs had been set out on the beautiful sweeping lawn in front of the castle.

There was already a huge crowd of people milling about; nearly all the students of Hogwarts had returned to pay their respects and several leavers of Hogwarts had returned too. There were a good many people Alicia had never seen before, and it was only now that she realised just what an impact this man had had on so many people's lives.

It made her so sad to think that she would never again see that mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes or hear his kindly, reassuring voice again.

At that moment, she caught sight of a tall, very good-looking red-headed young man in a handsome set of black dress robes, talking to an elderly man a little way off.

She smiled as she watched him. Merlin, she had missed him. He turned slightly and caught sight of her watching him, and a dazzling smile spread across his face.

She waited, just watching him.

"Hello, Alicia," said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Colin standing behind her, looking more handsome than ever.

"Hello Colin," she said, with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Good," he replied, nodding. "Sad day, isn't it?"

Alicia nodded, not trusting herself to say anything.

"Hello there," said a familiar voice. "Have we met?"

Alicia turned with a grin to see Charlie smiling at her. She saw his eyes flicker to Colin standing beside her and narrow slightly in dislike.

"Yes, I believe we have," she said, smirking slightly, and held out her hand for him to shake. "Alicia Spinnet."

"Of course, the beautiful and charming Miss Spinnet," Charlie said, taking her hand and kissing it flamboyantly. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I've heard so much about you."

Colin beside her gave her a baffled look, and looked from Alicia to Charlie and back to Alicia again.

"Nothing good, I hope," smirked Alicia. She caught Colin's confused expression. "Colin, this is Charlie Weasley," Alicia said, and the two men shook hands.

Alicia could see Charlie eyeing him suspiciously.

"Come on then, we'd better go and find a seat," Charlie said, taking Alicia by the hand and pulling her away. "Nice to meet you, Calvin."

"Er…it's Colin," he said slightly stiffly. "I'll see you later, Alicia."

She smiled and let herself be pulled away by Charlie.

"Honestly, Charlie, you have a memory like an elephant, yet you manage to forget his name in a matter of seconds," Alicia said, looking at him in mock disapproval.

Charlie grinned sheepishly. "So who's that guy then?"

"A work colleague," she replied casually.

"Hmmm," said Charlie, glancing back at the man in displeasure. "I'm not so sure I like him around you."

"Oh don't be so ridiculous, Charlie," Alicia said dismissively.

"I'm not being ridiculous," Charlie protested. "Didn't you see him?"

"I thought there was no one more handsome and charming than you?" Alicia smirked.

Charlie scowled. "There isn't."

"Then there's no problem, is there?" Alicia said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Charlie looked slightly mollified but he still glanced over occasionally at Colin with dislike.

The service was short but very emotional. Alicia and her friends were all in tears by the end, and Alicia did not think she had any words to say to comfort Harry. She knew this had hurt him most of all.

After all, he had known Dumbledore the best.

After the ceremony, Alicia waited and chatted to some old school friends. As she did so, she caught sight of Harry talking to Ginny by the lake. His face was serious and hers was too, and she thought she could guess what it would be about. She knew Harry would be noble about it and give her up because he didn't want her to get hurt. It was exactly the kind of thing she knew Charlie would have done if he'd been in that situation.

When she glanced back over again, Ginny had disappeared and Harry was standing alone beside the lake, looking thoroughly miserable and very solemn.

He was soon joined by Charlie, who seemed to be talking to him very earnestly about something.

"He was definitely looking for something very important," Charlie was saying to Harry, as they stood alone by the lake. "I'm sure it was something to do with You-Know-Who. Avery has turned against him and I'm sure there was another reason for it, besides hurting his family. There's another reason why Avery decided to abandon You-Know-Who. And I think that reason lies in Albania."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you have any ideas what he might have been doing there? I asked Avery, but he wouldn't tell me anything," Charlie said.

Harry hesitated, then said: "No, I can't think of any reason why he'd be in Albania."

Truthfully, Harry was thinking hard and his mind was racing. Was it the discovery of Voldemort's Horcruxes that had made Avery turn his back on Voldemort? Was it another Horcrux that had led him to Albania?

* * *

><p>"Alicia? There's a letter here for you!" Angelina called from the kitchen one morning a week after the funeral.<p>

Alicia emerged bleary-eyed from her bedroom, clad in her pyjamas, yawning widely. She'd been on one of her late shifts again. She eyed Angelina who was dressed immaculately in a set of pale blue robes, clutching a cup of coffee in her hand, the Daily Prophet in the other, and looking thoroughly wide awake.

She gestured to the large yellow envelope on the kitchen table. Alicia picked it up and opened it, reading it slowly as her sleep fuddled brain tried to process the information.

_Dear Miss Spinnet,_

_You are cordially invited to the Annual Wizarding Gala held at St. Mungo's on July 28__th__. Dress is black tie and you may bring a maximum of four additional guests. _

_There will be several esteemed guest speakers; this year, we have the honour of hosting Miss Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, The Honourable Gregory Smethwyck, former Head Healer of St. Mungo's and famous dragonologist Dr. Emerson Ridgebit, to name a few._

_We hope you will be able to attend this prestigious event. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Kimberly Frimp, Head of Wizarding Festivals Organisation_

"Oh no, it's that bloody gala thing," she grumbled, putting down the letter and getting up to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"What gala thing?" Angelina said curiously, picking up the letter and reading it.

"It's this big event every year that we all have to attend. It sounds like a nightmare," Alicia sighed.

"A nightmare?" repeated Angelina incredulously. "It sounds great! We'll go dress shopping on Tuesday."

"Hey!" protested Alicia. "What makes you think you're coming?"

"Well, it says here you can bring four additional guests," Angelina said, pointing to the letter.

"Oh I suppose so," Alicia grumbled, with a sigh.

Angelina smirked. "Must you always be such a killjoy? It'll be fun! Gwenog _Jones _is going to be there! She's practically my childhood idol!"

"The main problem is I'm going to have to choose who to invite. You know the twins will kill me if I don't invite them, but I can't not invite Katie or Ollie."

Angelina laughed. "Of course, that would be what you're worried about. Take me, Charlie, Katie and Oliver. The twins can suck it up. Or alternatively, if you'd like to be able to sleep at night without fear of some sort of attack, don't tell Fred and George about the gala at all."

Alicia chuckled and sipped her coffee. "Hmm…I have to say the latter does sound rather appealing."

* * *

><p>"Alicia! Door!"<p>

Alicia groaned as she heard Angelina's yell from the bathroom. She grabbed her other shoe from where it had been hiding under the bed and hopped across the living room, pulling on her shoe, to open the door.

She opened it to find Charlie grinning at her, dressed in a Muggle suit, looking extremely handsome indeed.

It took her breath away for just a second.

"Well, don't you look nice?" she grinned, ushering him in.

"I was about to say the same for you," he replied, giving her a wink. "Where are the others?" he asked, glancing around.

"Kates and Oliver are meeting us there, Angelina is…being Angelina," Alicia said, with a small sigh.

"So still in the bathroom fixing her make up then?" Charlie grinned.

Alicia nodded, chewing her lip anxiously. "We're going to be late if she doesn't HURRY UP!" she added loudly, for Angelina's benefit.

"Calm down," Charlie laughed, taking her by the shoulders and sitting her down at the kitchen table. "We're not going to be late. We'll be fine."

Alicia nodded and checked her appearance one last time in the mirror. Staring back at her was a slim young woman, wearing a beautiful pale lilac dress, her brown hair twisted up elegantly, her eyes outlined in black so they stood out even more than usual.

"Alright, I'm here, I'm here!" Angelina said, hurrying out of the bathroom, snatching her purse off the counter.

"Finally!" Alicia exclaimed, smirking slightly. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>"Wow, it looks amazing," Alicia breathed, as they arrived at one of the huge conference rooms of St. Mungo's where the gala was being held. It was lavishly decorated in elegant style; an enormous crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, throwing a beautiful glow across the room, there were several magnificent gilded mirrors hanging on the walls, reflecting the light all around the room. At one end of the room, a wooden stage had been set up, and huge bunches of flowers had been placed on either side. Elsewhere in the room, there were several round white clothed tables, set with fine silver.<p>

There must have been at least two hundred or so people milling around, sipping from their tall flute champagne glasses and murmuring politely amongst themselves.

Alicia grinned at the sight. This was her kind of party.

"Come on," said Angelina, tugging Alicia's hand. "We've got to start mingling. Where's Gwenog Jones? I need to meet her!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and looked apologetically at Charlie.

He grinned back at her. "Don't worry; you go with Ange for a bit; I'll find us a table and get us some drinks."

Alicia nodded and let herself be dragged off by Angelina. No sooner than she had disappeared from Charlie's side, he was quickly surrounded by a gaggle of young women. Alicia scowled heavily before he was lost from sight and she was plunged into the throng of people milling around.

Angelina was clearly on a mission. She mingled as if her life depended on it, introducing herself and Alicia to anyone who would listen. Though she would never admit it, Alicia thought it was rather valuable having Angelina here to introduce her to important people, and to start making her name known around the medical scene.

It was a good half hour before Alicia managed to drag herself away from Angelina, who had gone off in search of the ladies' room. Alicia looked around for Charlie, but he was nowhere in sight.

Probably hidden by a group of girls, Alicia thought crossly, with another scowl.

"Not enjoying yourself?" came an amused voice in her ear. Alicia turned to see Colin smiling charmingly down at her.

He was very tall indeed; she had to tilt her head way up to look into those beautiful sea green eyes of his.

She smiled and shook her head. "On the contrary, I'm having a wonderful time," she replied, gazing around the room.

"I am very glad to hear that," he said, taking a sip of champagne. "Ahhh but if only there were a dance floor. Then I could ask you to dance."

Alicia laughed lightly. "I think you have been spared a disaster, my friend," she said, shaking her head. "Me on the dance floor is not a sight I think anyone would wish to see."

"Oh come on, you can't expect me to believe that!" Colin protested, with a laugh. As he did so, Alicia caught a flash of his perfect white teeth. "After all, for someone so talented a Healer, you must be very precise and graceful."

Alicia laughed, shaking her head. "As kind as that is, you know I'm by no means a talented Healer yet- I'm still in training! You, on the other hand…you are going to be the next Dai Llewellyn."

He laughed modestly.

"Oh hello, it's you again," came a voice from behind Colin.

"Hello Charlie," Alicia said, looking up with a smile. "I was looking for you."

"And some good looking it was; you've found this guy," Charlie replied, a slightly hard edge to his voice.

Alicia frowned.

"You seem to like hanging around my girl, don't you?" Charlie said, his voice a little too jovial. "Let's not make it a habit, shall we?"

Colin raised his eyebrows and looked from Alicia to Charlie then back to Alicia again.

"Well, it was, as always, lovely to talk to you, Alicia. But I don't want to make any enemies here," he said, trying to keep his tone light and joking. "I'll see you on Monday."

Charlie scowled at his retreating back. As soon as he was out of earshot, Alicia rounded on Charlie.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded angrily.

"What was what?" Charlie replied innocently, still watching Colin with dislike as he chatted to a group of young witches nearby, occasionally bestowing upon them charming smiles and making them blush and giggle.

"You know damn well what!" Alicia said, her temper rising dangerously. "Just what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that that guy is a smarmy git!" Charlie protested, rattled at Alicia's angry tone.

"Charlie, you don't even know him!" Alicia said incredulously. "And what the hell has that got to do with you?"

"Everything!" Charlie said crossly. "I don't like him hanging around you."

"Yes, you made that pretty clear just now," Alicia said furiously.

"I just don't like him talking to you and being all charming, and you laughing and flirting with him and generally making a fool of yourself!" Charlie said, scowling further.

"Excuse me?" Alicia said, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Colin is a work colleague, he is my _friend_."

"Didn't look it to me!" Charlie snapped unreasonably.

"What has got into you, Charlie?" Alicia cried, half-angry, half-confused. "I cannot believe you don't trust me after everything we've been through!"

"Of course I trust you," Charlie replied. "It's him I don't trust."

"Oh save it, Charlie," Alicia snapped furiously. "Merlin, no one told me I was going to have to _babysit_ tonight!"

And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed off, her face set in a furious scowl.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Angelina said softly, coming in through the front door to see Alicia curled up on the sofa watching TV with a large tub of ice cream on her lap.<p>

"Hi," Alicia replied in a small voice.

"Where were you? How come you left early?"

"I got in a fight with Charlie and I just didn't want to be around him anymore," Alicia replied, digging her spoon violently into her tub of ice cream.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," Angelina said, coming over and sitting beside her on the sofa. "What happened?"

"He was being completely jealous and irrational! I just couldn't talk to him anymore when he was in a mood like that!"

Angelina nodded understandingly. "Jealous of Colin?"

Alicia nodded and sighed heavily. "But you know what hurts the most? That he doesn't trust me. After all this time, I can't believe he doesn't know me. How can he possibly think that I would ever do anything bad to him? Doesn't he know how much I love him?"

Angelina sighed and rubbed her back reassuringly. "I know, Al, I know. Men are stupid. But don't worry. It'll all work itself out. You'll see."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Hello all you lovely people. Sorry this chapter took a while; it just wouldn't cooperate ;) Still not particularly happy with it but I hope you liked it anyway. Let me know your thoughts :)**

**Oh yes, I just wanted to say a big thank you to all my anonymous reviewers since I can't of course thank you personally. Every review means so much to me and I love to read them, so THANK YOU! **

**Til the next one! (which, I promise, will be up tomorrow, to make up for the delay on this one! SNEAK PEEK: something quite major is going to happen in Number 10! STAY TUNED!)**

**Leave me a review! **


	10. Falling Apart

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 10: Falling Apart**

* * *

><p>The summer soon approached and Alicia was busier than ever at work. She hardly saw Charlie since their argument at the gala, and when she did, they didn't mention it.<p>

Avery, since his return from Albania, refused to speak to her or anyone for that matter, but shut himself up in his room in Grimmauld Place. Alicia could tell the Order were frustrated because they desperately wanted news of Voldemort's doings but at least he was safe from Voldemort's followers.

And as July came, bringing with it beautiful weather, Alicia received her invite to the marriage of Bill and Fleur.

Their wedding dawned a beautiful, sunny summer day. The weather could not have been more perfect. Alicia got up early and went for a run through the streets nearby their flat, taking in the beautiful calm stillness of the city at dawn. She returned to the flat and took a shower, before waking Angelina.

Angelina was forcing Alicia to allow her to do her hair and make-up, not that Alicia minded. At least she wouldn't have to worry about it. Besides, Angelina always made her look good.

And today was no exception.

Alicia stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself. She had to admit that she looked pretty good. She wore a beautiful sky blue knee-length dress, and her silky brown hair was pinned up in a way so that it still fell about her shoulders in glossy curls.

She smiled at her reflection and her reflection smiled back. Today was going to be a good day. She loved weddings. And she had never been to a wizard wedding before so she had a little feeling of excited suspense.

Grabbing her purse, she quickly Apparated to Oliver's place. She appeared on the doorstep and quickly reached out to grab the bannister behind her for support. She still felt a little disorientated whenever she Apparated.

She knocked impatiently on the green door marked Number 6 and when there was no reply, she quickly pushed open the door.

"Oliver!" she yelled, stepping gingerly over a pile of clothes in the hallway. "Merlin, Ollie, you need a house elf!"

"Hello, Ali," Oliver said, grinning at her sheepishly as he emerged from the room at the end of the hall, still buttoning up his dress shirt. "Ok, so it's a little messy in here, but-"

"A little?" Alicia interrupted incredulously. "What on earth does Katie have to say about thi…" She trailed off as they both exchanged glances. Of course Katie had not been here for the past six months to say anything about it.

"Where is Katie anyway?" Alicia said quickly, diverting their thoughts away from the terrible memories she knew they were both reliving.

"She'll be here any minute," he replied, trying to flatten his messy brown hair. "Where's Ange?"

"Meeting us there. She had a last minute call from the office."

"Oliver Jasper Wood!" came a stern voice from the hallway.

"Oh dear," Oliver said, looking worriedly at Alicia. He looked up just as Katie emerged from the hallway into the living room.

The worried look vanished from his face the instant he saw her. For a few moments, he just stood there gazing at her in utter wonder and adoration. She did look incredible; her honey blond hair was twisted up and held in place with several beautiful pearl and silver hairpins, she wore a long very pale yellow dress and her blue eyes were sparkling with happiness and excitement.

"Well don't just stand there gawping at me in that ridiculous fashion," Katie said, in her typical amusing tone. She grinned at Alicia. "You, mister, are going to clean this mess up. Honestly, I don't know _what_ you did without me."

Oliver winced. "I didn't," he said softly.

Katie's face softened for just a split second, before she said: "Oh stop being such a girl, Oliver! Let's go!"

She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him towards the door.

"If we're late, Fleur will literally skin us alive. And if she doesn't, then Mrs Weasley will!" she chuckled.

The others laughed and followed her. It was good to have her back. Things just hadn't been the same without her.

* * *

><p>The second they appeared at the gate of the Burrow, they were ambushed by Mrs Weasley, who dragged them over to where Ron was hurriedly trying to sort out, with little success, the destruction Hagrid had caused by sitting on the wrong chair.<p>

Alicia laughed and quickly fixed it with her wand. "Hi Ron, how've you been? Wrestling any more trolls?"

Ron laughed, giving Alicia a quick hug. "No, we save those kind of things for you, Ali," he grinned. "Seen Harry?"

Alicia glanced around but saw no familiar mop of messy black hair. She frowned.

Ron chuckled. "He's in disguise," he whispered. "I can't tell you who he is, but he's taken Polyjuice Potion."

"Ahh," Alicia nodded knowingly.

"Permettez-moi to assister-vous," came a voice from beside Alicia's left ear. She whirled around to see George smiling at her in what she assumed was meant to be a charming fashion.

"Alicia!" George exclaimed in surprise. "Didn't recognise you there! Looking hot!" he said, winking at her and giving her waist a squeeze.

"What? Thought I was one of the Veela cousins?" Alicia grinned. "I thought it was your ear that got cursed, not your eyes!"

"Now, now, Miss Spinnet, don't mock the afflicted," said another familiar voice, from the other side.

"Hello Fred," she said, turning to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Oooh well aren't I lucky? A kiss from the beautiful Veela cousin look-a-like?" Fred smirked.

"Where's mine?" demanded George. "I'll have you know that just because I've lost an ear doesn't mean that I'm any less handsome, suave and charming."

"You just haven't got the same allure, mate," Fred said, giving him a mock sympathetic look. "Besides, we all know Alicia's got a little thing for me," he said, winking at Alicia.

"Sssh!" Alicia said furiously. "Don't let Charlie hear you say that! Where is he anyway?"

"Ooh, trouble in paradise?" Fred said, smirking. "What's lover boy done now?"

"He's been a jealous pig, that's what," Alicia snapped, irritated at the memory.

Fred and George exchanged glances. "And why is that?" George asked.

"It's a work colleague of mine. Every time he sees me talking to him, he gets all jealous and unreasonable."

"That's what men are like, Alicia dearest," Fred said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What? Annoying and immature?" Alicia snapped irritably.

"Precisely," George said, nodding his head sagely. "Just give it time. It'll blow over. You know it's only because he loves you so much. I think he's just scared of losing you."

"Well then he should talk to me about it, not be unreasonable," Alicia said crossly, but she looked a little mollified.

"Speak of the devil," Fred said, jerking his head to the side.

Alicia looked up to see Charlie striding over. Alicia could not help but admire how handsome he looked. His dark red brown hair was short and windswept, and he looked very tall and very muscular and extremely handsome in his black dress robes with a white flower in his button hole. The perfect best man.

She couldn't help but give a little smile when she saw him, despite her annoyance towards him.

"Hello Alicia," he said, when he reached her, giving her a dazzling smile that made her almost go weak at the knees. He looked pointedly at the twins who quickly made themselves scarce, snickering to themselves.

"Hello Charlie," she replied, jutting her chin out just a bit. She wanted an apology, a request for forgiveness for the stupid way he had acted.

"Look, Ali, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting recently," he said finally, looking at her sincerely with regret in his blue eyes. "I don't know what's come over me; maybe I've just been missing you so much, I felt like I was away too long and I don't know…when I came back, I was worried you might have changed, moved on…you know? And then I saw you with that guy…and I guess I just flipped."

Alicia nodded silently, watching him closely. He looked down at his hands, then back up at her and she could see the plea in his eyes.

"Forgive me?" he asked. When she did not reply, he continued. "I was jealous and stupid. Of course I trust you. I would trust you with my life."

Alicia smiled slightly and gave him a little shove.

"Is that a yes?" Charlie grinned hopefully.

"Yes," she said at last, playfully ruffling his hair. "Merlin, I've missed you," she sighed, reaching up to kiss him.

"You don't know the half of it," he replied with a slightly sad look, before kissing her back.

* * *

><p>The wedding party lasted for hours. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time, but Alicia couldn't help but slightly feel a tension in the air. Like everyone was waiting for something. But exactly what she didn't quite know.<p>

Alicia had just slumped down into a chair, her feet sore from dancing so long, when a sudden hush fell over the crowd and everyone turned to see the glowing figure of a silver lynx, slowly revolving in the air until it came to rest on the ground.

Suddenly, it opened its mouth and spoke. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

At once, there was uproar. People screamed, ran in all directions, people were disapparating here and there.

Alicia felt a terrifying surge of déjà-vu sweep her. It was happening again. Everything was the same. The Burrow. The party. The dancing. The Death Eaters.

She sat motionless in her chair, eyes wide, apparently staring at the fleeing guests, but not really seeing them.

Suddenly she was jerked to her senses as someone shook her roughly.

"Alicia! What are you doing? Let's get out of here!" Charlie's frantic voice brought her back to the present and she suddenly realised the urgency of the moment.

"What? Why? Shouldn't we stay?" she asked hurriedly.

He shook his head. "No. It's not safe for you. We should get you someplace safe. Come on."

He gripped her hand tightly as he disapparated.

* * *

><p>Alicia gulped in a deep breath of the cool night air as her lungs were freed of the suffocating feeling of apparition.<p>

"Where are we?" she asked, glancing around her, unable to make anything but dark shapes out in the black night. The moon was just a sliver, barely giving them any comforting light.

"Grimmauld Place," Charlie muttered. "You should be safe here for a while."

He quickly pulled her towards the black front door, unlocking it and pulling her hurriedly inside before shutting the door firmly after her.

"Why is it always me?" Alicia muttered grumpily, kicking off her heels and stomping off down the hall.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie, following her, flicking the lights on with his wand as they went.

"It's always 'It's not safe for Alicia', 'Alicia needs protection', 'let's get Alicia out of here and not worry about everyone else'," she remarked, sitting down on the sagging sofa, looking irritable.

"Well, I'm sorry, love, but you know since all this business with your uncle, that you're never really safe. Besides, now that the Ministry has fallen to You-Know-Who, you know exactly what they're going to start doing to people like you," Charlie said, sitting down beside her, placing a reassuring hand on her knee.

"People like me? Mudbloods, you mean?" Alicia said, her voice harsh.

"Don't call yourself that," Charlie said, looking uncomfortable.

"Why not?" Alicia snapped, her irritation getting the better of her. "That's what we're going to be called from now on, and worse. What's the use in hiding? What's the use in cowering away in some dark, dusty house and letting everyone else do all the fighting?"

"To stay alive," Charlie said, gritting his teeth to keep himself calm.

"I don't _want _to stay alive, Charlie!" Alicia shouted suddenly, tears pricking in her eyes. "Not if everyone I love is out there risking themselves and I can't be there with them!"

"Alicia, I understand how you feel but-"

"No!" Alicia interrupted loudly. "That's just it! You don't understand! You've never understood, Charlie!"

"Can't you see that I'm just trying to protect you? Can't you see that everything I do is because I love you so damn much that the thought of anything happening to you would make my life not worth living?" Charlie said, his eyes bright with fear.

"You tried to stop me once, Charlie," Alicia said, her voice quieter, calmer. "You swore you'd never do that again. You let me join the Order. You can't lock me away while others fight for their loved ones."

"I'm not going to force you to do anything," Charlie said quietly. "I'm asking you to."

She said nothing, but stared moodily at a small brown stain on the carpet.

"You must understand what's at stake here, Alicia. In a few weeks, you won't be able to go back to work. You-Know-Who's followers will start rounding up Muggleborns. You're already in danger because of your uncle. Please don't put yourself in any more danger by being stupid and not hiding yourself."

"I can't Charlie."

"What?"

"I can't do it."

"I'm begging you to."

"No, Charlie, I won't hide. I won't be ashamed of what I am."

"But don't you get it?" Charlie said, bringing his fist down on the sofa arm in frustration. "That won't matter to them! They'll find you, Alicia. They'll hunt you down and they'll-"

He broke off, his face anguished.

"Charlie, I think you need to go back to Romania," Alicia said quietly.

There was a silence for a few moments.

"What?" Charlie asked, staring at her in shock.

"I think you need to go back to your job in Romania. Besides, isn't that where your Order duty is supposed to be? I thought you were recruiting foreign agents?"

Charlie watched her for a moment, flabbergasted.

"Yes, but-" he broke off. "Are you sending me away?"

"I just think you need to go back to your job, and let me deal with things myself."

"Is this about that Colin guy?" Charlie said at once, his jaw set in an angry line.

Alicia turned slowly to him, her eyes sharp with anger. "What?" she asked, her voice dangerously quiet. "What did you say?"

"I said; is this about that Colin guy?" Charlie repeated, louder and angrier this time.

"Are you really that stupid?" Alicia spat furiously. "I cannot believe we're still having this conversation!"

By now, they were both on their feet, squaring up to each other, like boxers in a ring. Charlie's face was anguished, pained, Alicia's full of anger and frustration.

"I've told you time and time again – there is nothing, I repeat, _nothing _between me and Colin! We are work colleagues, nothing more! I cannot keep having this argument with you, Charlie!" she said, running her hands through her hair wildly.

He stood silently, watching her, letting her shout at him.

"You need to leave, Charlie," she said quietly, after a moment.

He looked up at her, his eyes searching her pleadingly, desperately. "Alicia, don't do this. Please don't do this. I can't leave you without knowing you're safe-"

"It's not working like this, Charlie. We're not working," she interrupted, her voice calm and steady now. "You need to go."

He watched her for several long moments, then his face seemed to crumple in defeat. He nodded once and turned away from her.

Picking up his coat he had slung over the chair, he slowly walked towards the door. She watched him walk away, until the door had slammed shut and she was left alone in the cold, desolate sitting room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, feeling more lost and alone than she had ever felt.

And most of all, she felt a familiar creeping feeling of guilt, regret; as though watching him walk out that door had reminded her of something. It had, of course. The night in the forest, when she'd let him go.

Only this time, she was never going after him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Wow. Can't believe we're at Number 10 already. That was very difficult and very sad to write and I'm sorry…but it had to happen. **

**As ever, let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading. You're all totally awesome :P Stay tuned. **


	11. Torture

**As Long As You're Mine**

**A/N. Hello wonderful readers! I know. It's been nearly a week. I'm sorry. All I can say is….it's the weekend at last and here's the next chapter! I hope it makes up for the wait. Thank you for reading :D **

**Chapter 11: Torture**

* * *

><p>Alicia sat alone in a small coffee shop on one of the backstreets of Diagon Alley. It was tiny, almost deserted and a little grimy, but it was away from the hustle and bustle of the High Street and it was where she went when she wanted to be alone.<p>

The only other person in the place was a young pimpled waitress, who Alicia could hear clattering away somewhere in the kitchens behind the counter, singing along somewhat tunelessly to the music blasting through her headphones.

It was three months since Charlie had left to go back to Romania.

She had kept herself busy over the past three months, anything to prevent herself from thinking about him. And it was working. She had done well on cutting him out of her life, out of her mind. But he was not completely gone. And she had a feeling he never would be.

She stared moodily into the last grey dregs of her cup of coffee, her mind wandering away from the realms of the next operation she had to perform at work, or the paperwork that lay waiting for her back at the flat.

She was so lost in thought that she did not hear the waitress' off-key droning fall silent very abruptly, nor did she notice a figure approach her from behind and point their wand directly at her.

All at once, she slumped forward onto the table, unconscious in a second. No one saw her as she was dragged from the coffee shop into a dark alleyway nearby.

* * *

><p>She came back to consciousness with a start, as she felt a sharp pain in her side.<p>

"Wake up!" a harsh voice was saying, and she felt the person's foot connect with her ribs again and she cried out in pain.

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to make out the person's face but it was covered by a mask. Her mind whirled desperately, trying to remember all the things she had learnt in self-defence class when she was twelve and her mother had insisted she take a class over the summer, despite her protests that she could protect herself with magic. It all seemed a dim memory now.

"Should we torture her for information first or just take her back and lock her up?" another voice said, and it was only then that Alicia realised there was more than one of them. Her heart thudded with fear.

The other man, clearly the leader, ignored him and turned back to Alicia.

"I suppose you know why we've come for you," he said, and she could see the cold sneer in his unforgiving black eyes.

She swallowed and got unsteadily her feet. The smaller man made a move towards her, but the leader motioned for him to stop.

She surveyed them both for a moment, her eyes darting here and there, trying to make out the nearest escape route, trying to locate her wand.

"It's no use," the leader said. "Rayburn here has your wand," he indicated to the smaller scrubby looking man who was watching her with a triumphant expression, clutching her wand in his grimy hand. "Don't even think of trying to escape; you'll only make it worse for yourself."

Alicia jutted her chin out defiantly, trying not to let them see her fear.

"No, I don't know why you've brought me here," she said, her voice quavering slightly, betraying her emotions.

The leader sneered, a throaty chuckle escaping his lips. "If only that were true," he said nastily. "Crucio," he hissed.

Alicia suddenly felt a sear of red-hot pain and she gasped in agony, sinking to her knees.

"Perhaps that'll teach you to stop playing dumb," the man hissed, irritated. "We've come for you because we believe you know the whereabouts of one of our colleagues."

Alicia let out a laugh, despite the pain that was still coursing through her body. "Colleagues? Is that what you're calling them?"

"Silence!" the man snapped, and again she felt the terrible agony rip through her body. "Here's what's going to happen, girly," the man said, smiling cruelly, twirling his wand in his fingertips. "You're going to tell us about your _beloved uncle _and exactly where he is, and if you don't we will torture you until you die, and then we will kill everyone you love. And we'll start with that red-headed blood traitor boyfriend of yours."

Alicia gasped, her eyes wide with terror. Her eyes flickered about her desperately, but she could see no way out of this. Her heart was banging against her ribs so hard it was painful. Her throat was dry and her hands clammy.

"Where is Avery?" the man said calmly.

"I swear, I don't know," Alicia replied, her voice as firm as she could muster.

The man turned away indifferently and flicked his wand.

Alicia collapsed to the floor, writhing in agony. She felt like her head was about to explode. She couldn't take any more of this, the excruciating unbearable agony of it…it was too much…

"I don't know, I don't know!" she sobbed, as the pain wracked through her body again.

"Ah but you see," the man said, crouching down beside her with a sadistic grin. "I don't believe that's true."

"It is! I swear it is! I don't know where he is!" she whimpered, clenching her fists and biting her lip hard to try and bear the pain.

She could taste blood in her mouth and her whole body was on fire with agony. She didn't think she could last much longer.

"Such a shame," the man said, his voice chilling Alicia's blood. "Such a pretty little thing…such a waste."

He grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her head backwards. "Now I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me where he is," the man said slowly.

Alicia steeled herself for what she knew was coming, but she looked straight into his eyes, as defiantly as she could. If she was going to die, she certainly wasn't going to go without a fight.

"I don't know whether you're deaf or just plain stupid, but I told you….I don't know!" she shouted, tears pricking in her eyes.

She couldn't believe this was it. She couldn't believe she was going to die like this. Alone in a dark alleyway. No one would know what had happened to her. No one would find her for weeks, months, maybe even never.

The last thing she heard before everything blacked out was cruel laughter and the words: "Wrong answer."


	12. Potterwatch

**As Long As You're Mine**

**A/N. I feel really bad for leaving you guys on tenterhooks for so long! Especially since you're all so awesome :) **

**So here's an extra-long one, just for you! Enjoy lovelies : ) **

**Chapter 12: Potterwatch**

* * *

><p>When Alicia woke, she was lying on a comfortable bed, wrapped in fresh white linen sheets. She glanced around her at the dark room but she couldn't make out anything. She looked around desperately for her wand, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it lying on the table beside her bed.<p>

She clambered slowly out of bed, still feeling the after effects of the curses. She glanced downwards and saw that she was still wearing the clothes she had been before; though they were dirty from the ground.

She went over to the window and drew the curtains, letting in some faint light. It was clearly morning, but it was barely dawn. She did not recognise the room she was in at all; everything was unfamiliar; the room itself, the view, the smell of the place. She had never been here before.

She had got over the initial relief of being alive before she felt a sudden panic grip her. She didn't know where she was. She could be anywhere. How did she know that the person whose house this was wasn't just as bad as the men who had tortured her, if not worse?

But she comforted herself with the fact that whoever's house this was had saved her life. She had to be grateful for that.

The view out of the window was a beautiful one. The faint breaking dawn cast light over great stretches of long green fields as far as the eye could see. She was clearly not in the city, that much was clear, but she did not see anything that looked familiar or could give any indication where she was.

At that moment, the door opened behind her. She spun around, scared of who she might find at the door, but as she caught sight of the figure, she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

It was Colin.

She gasped in relief and flung herself across the room into his arms. He stumbled slightly but caught her.

"It's ok," he whispered. "You're safe now."

She hugged him tightly, burying her nose in his shoulder. Finally she pulled away, looking at him apologetically.

"You saved my life," she breathed, watching him. "I don't understand…how did you find me?"

He sighed, as though reliving some bad memory and drew her over to the bed before sitting down beside her.

"I have a confession to make," he said, somewhat hesitantly.

"What, you were following me?" Alicia joked, grinning slightly. The events of last night seemed miles away now. The relief of just being alive made her feel elated.

"Well, yes, in a way," he admitted, with a sheepish grin. "I wanted to talk to you about something…and I asked your friend - Angelina is it? - where you were and she told me that you often hung about that little coffee place-"

"How does she know about that?" Alicia interrupted indignantly, before giving him an apologetic look. "Sorry, carry on."

He grinned wryly. "So I went there but you were nowhere to be seen. So I asked the girl behind the bar and she said that you had been in there but you had disappeared without paying. She was very cross. I paid her of course," he said, when he saw her guilty face. "But then I wondered what on earth had happened to you. I knew you'd never leave somewhere without paying, intentional or otherwise. So then I started to get a bit worried. I was just about to go and get help when I heard you cry out. I wouldn't have heard you if it hadn't been for the fact that I had absent-mindedly taken a wrong turn down a tiny little alleyway."

"How lucky I must be," Alicia said quietly, staring into space absently. Colin nodded.

"I found them torturing you – you were unconscious, I thought you were dead. Anyway I stunned the men, took your wand and got you back here. You were just about still alive. Luckily I had some potions in my cupboard from work, so I was able to nurse you back to health. You've been sleeping all day."

"What?" Alicia said, shocked. "I've been asleep for that long?"

Colin nodded solemnly. "Don't worry; I've let Angelina know where you are. She demanded that she come and see you but I wouldn't tell her where you were. You needed rest."

Alicia nodded. "And where exactly are we?"

"Churchill, Oxfordshire," he replied. "This is where I live."

Alicia smiled and looked around her. "It's beautiful," she said.

He nodded. "It's small but it's enough for me."

"Thank you, Colin," she said softly after a moment. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you. You saved my life," she whispered.

"You don't need to," he replied gently, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

* * *

><p>She stayed at Colin's for the rest of the day; he took care of her, bringing her cups of tea and trays of food, insisting that she stayed in bed.<p>

She was still very weak, feeling the effects of the curse, but she was recovering quickly.

Late in the afternoon, Angelina and Katie came to visit her; Katie still in her Quidditch robes.

"I came straight from practice," she explained.

"We've alerted the Order as to what happened," Angelina told her, as the two girls sat on the end of Alicia's bed, discussing what had happened. "They've all agreed that you should go into hiding; we can't afford to risk it happening again. You might not be so fortunate again. Luckily we don't believe that You-Know-Who's followers know that we have your uncle on our side yet, so we have that advantage at least. But they will come looking for you again and you need to be safe."

Alicia nodded, trying to block out the memories of that dreadful night that were still whirling in her mind. The cruel laughter, the pain, the terrible fear.

"Does Charlie know?" Katie asked, more to Angelina than to Alicia.

Angelina shook her head. "It's been difficult for the Order to contact him in Romania, what with the stranglehold You-Know-Who has over the Ministry now."

Alicia listened to the two of them talk, her mind wandering far from the little bedroom in Oxfordshire.

She wondered where she was going to have to go into hiding, for how long, whether she'd really be safe there or if she'd just be putting more people in danger…..she wondered about Charlie, what he was doing right now. She couldn't deny it to herself; she missed him more than anything. But he was far, far away now and he was gone for good. She had to remind herself of that. He had left and he wasn't coming back. Not for her.

* * *

><p>A few days later, when she was deemed well enough by Colin, who doted upon her as though she were one of his patients, she returned to London for a meeting with the Order.<p>

Everyone was clearly very shocked by what had happened to her, and they were all incredibly thankful she was alive.

"Thank goodness you found her, Colin," Mrs Weasley was saying in the corner. Colin had been recruited into the Order a few months previously. "I don't like to think what would've happened if you hadn't."

"Now then, Alicia," Mr Weasley said seriously. "We need to discuss what's going to happen to you now. You know that you cannot remain in your job at St. Mungo's, nor can you continue to live in your flat in London. We feel that Angelina is no longer safe there in that flat, so she will be relocating to live at the Burrow."

Alicia sighed. This was all her fault. She was making others sacrifice things for her. Again.

"We think the safest place for you to go is out of London. Colin has offered his house as a safehouse for you to live until it is safe."

"But why not Grimmauld Place?" Alicia asked, her eyes flickering to Colin, not wanting to seem ungrateful. He didn't look upset though; he simply shot her a small smile.

"Well since Snape is one of the Secret Keepers now, it's not safe for you to be there. That is, as you know of course, the reason we relocated the headquarters of the Order," Lupin said.

Alicia nodded. "Fine, when do we leave?"

"Right now," Kingsley said, pointing to the two large packing cases in the hall. "We can't take any more chances. Be careful."

Alicia picked up one of the heavy cases and cast one last look at the faces of her beloved friends, before turning to Colin.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Tea?"<p>

Alicia looked up to see Colin smiling down at her, bearing a mug of steaming tea.

She smiled gratefully and accepted it with a nod of thanks.

"What are you doing there?" he asked conversationally, sitting down beside her and peering over her shoulder.

"It's a study on dragon pox," she replied, her eyes still skimming the pages.

"Still not giving up on the medicine then?" Colin said, with a grin.

"Of course not," Alicia said quietly. "I may have been forced to leave my job, but I will never stop loving what I do…did."

Her voice was wistful and her eyes were sad.

"Don't say that," Colin said, rubbing her back reassuringly. "There's still time. This'll all be over before you know it."

"You say that," Alicia said, very conscious of his hand still resting on her back. "But it's only just started and it's getting worse."

Colin didn't reply and there was a silence for a moment.

"So where's your boyfriend then?" Colin asked, watching her closely, as she pretended to read her book.

Alicia hesitated. "He's back in Romania," she said quietly. "But he's…er… not really my boyfriend any more."

"Oh?" Colin said, raising an eyebrow.

"We had a bit of a disagreement a little while back…and he went back to his job in Romania. It's doesn't matter," Alicia said, trying to brush the matter off, not wanting to talk to Colin about it. Or anyone for that matter.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. "Really I am."

She nodded and looked away, shifting slightly away from him. He let out a sigh and got to his feet.

"I'd better get on," he said bracingly. "Got a ton of work to do – new patient in the hospital with a terrible-" He broke off and looked at Alicia. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't…not while you were forced to leave…I'm sorry-"

"No, no!" Alicia said hastily, waving her hand dismissively. "Don't be silly. I'm fine."

He nodded uncertainly, standing looking at her for a moment or two before disappearing into his room.

Alicia sighed. She'd had to give up so much of her life already – how much more could she give up?

* * *

><p>Alicia had been staying with Colin for three months now. It had got worse, then better, then worse again. All the time she felt cooped up, locked away. She wanted nothing more than to get out this little house in the middle of nowhere.<p>

Now she knew how Sirius had felt; locked up, shut away from society, barely seeing friends, not allowed to help with the Order. She felt so cut off from the outside world.

Every day when Colin came in from work, she would jump up, desperate for news, something to brighten her day. But when the news began to get worse and worse, she almost didn't want to hear it anymore.

She'd grown much closer to Colin, as was to be expected. She felt like she could trust him, like he'd never let her down, or force her to do anything she didn't want to do. She was grateful for that and she started to feel herself missing Charlie less and less, the more time she spent apart from him.

It was a cold rainy November day when they paid her a visit.

It was about ten o'clock in the morning and Alicia had dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, forcing herself to get dressed and try to do something productive. She'd been writing more and more since she'd gone into hiding. It was the only thing to do around the place. She wasn't supposed to leave the house, and even if she had, she doubted the sheep would have made very good company.

She'd tried watching TV, teaching herself to cook new things from the exotic cookery books Colin had brought home for her one day, but nothing seemed to capture her interest. Writing was the only thing that really kept her sane.

There was a hammering on the front door. Alicia's heart immediately lurched, fearing the worst, and she whipped out her wand, just in case. But then she heard the voices, muffled and distinctly disgruntled.

"Fred? George?" she called, confused and surprised. She approached the door cautiously. She peered through the peephole in the door, her eyes taking in a pair of almost identical young men, both with violently red hair and both looking extremely wet. Well of course it looked like them, but that didn't necessarily mean….Alicia tried to stem the nasty thoughts swirling round her head. One thought stuck out particularly in her head. Constant vigilance. Sudden tears pricked in her eyes as she remembered the great man who had once said that.

"Who is it?" she called cautiously.

"Who do you think?" a voice called back crossly. "It's us, now for goodness' sake, Alicia, open the damn door! It's pouring out here!"

"Yeah, I'm blaming you if my ear hole gets full of water!" another voice added, in a similarly displeased tone.

Alicia suppressed a snigger.

"Why did Professor Sprout give me detention for a week during second year?" she called through the door, waiting with bated breath.

"Because Fred and I slipped a Dr Filibuster's into your Shrivelfigs pot when you weren't looking," came the reply, sounding more impatient by the second.

Alicia breathed a sigh of relief, and yanked open the door, after undoing the various locks.

The two burst into the hall, gasping and spluttering.

"About bloody time," Fred grumbled, shaking his head and spraying droplets of water everywhere.

"I think I could do with a nice cup of tea," George said. "Kitchen's this way, right?" he asked, striding off without waiting for an answer.

"Well, yes but…" Alicia said feebly, following the pair into the warm kitchen.

While the twins made themselves some tea and raided Colin's biscuit tin, Alicia watched them with disapproving expressions.

"What a pitiful selection," Fred said disparagingly, looking mournfully at the short supply of biscuits in the tin. "This guy is obviously a right-"

"Colin is very nice!" Alicia interrupted crossly. "You don't even know him."

"Alright!" Fred said hastily, exchanging glances with his brother. "No need to get your wand in a knot!"

"So we heard you and Charlie…er…split up," George said tentatively, leaning back against the kitchen counter, warming his hands on his mug.

Alicia nodded but said nothing.

"So what made you decide to come and visit me at last?" Alicia said, sounding a bit put out. "Hell, I haven't seen you two for more than a few minutes since the wedding!"

They exchanged glances again, looking sheepish. "We meant to, Ali, but we've been…busy, you know, with the business and everything. And the Order," Fred said apologetically.

"Besides, you're not really supposed to have visitors too often," George said reasonably. "We think it's too risky."

"Oh really?" Alicia said, raising an eyebrow. "And nobody thought to tell me this? No one thought to let me know that I was going to be cooped up here, with no visitors, no company?" Her voice had taken on a bitter tone. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she felt an irascible irritation towards everything, everyone. She couldn't stand being shut away from everything.

"Well, it's not no company," Fred pointed out. "You've got this Colin bloke."

"We're sorry, Al," George intervened quickly. "I know it must be so hard, but it has to be done."

Alicia sighed heavily. "I know," she said, defeated. "But I can't stand it. Even though I've got Colin. He's pretty great, but to tell the truth it's still difficult."

"Mmm yeah, Colin's marvellous," Fred muttered under his breath.

"He's been really helpful," Alicia continued, smiling slightly. "And really nice to me. He's not like other guys, you know? He's just a genuinely nice guy."

Fred tried to suppress a snort, rather unsuccessfully. Alicia glared at him.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Fred?" she said coldly.

"I just thought you might like to know that with guys like Colin, there's always an ulterior motive," Fred said, shaking his head almost pityingly.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her voice still icy.

"Oh come on, Alicia, it's not like you're stupid enough not to know the reason why he offered up his house as a safehouse for you, offered to protect you…"

"Oh yes, and what reason precisely is that?" Alicia snapped.

Fred looked to his brother for support but George held up his hands, shaking his head.

"I'm staying out of this, mate," he murmured.

"Look, I'm sorry, Al," Fred said, turning back to her. "I don't want to fight with you. Heck, I know how hard it must be for you, shut up here, and I didn't come here to fight with you. We came here to cheer you up. But I just think with our Colin, it's pretty clear why he wanted to help you out."

Alicia watched him warily, not saying anything, her lips pursed tightly.

"Fine, you've made your point," she said quietly.

"Anyway," George said hastily, changing the subject. "We came here to tell you some news. We've had an idea."

"Something we think you might like," added Fred. He reached for his bag hanging on the back of his chair, and pulled out a small object that looked somewhat like a Muggle radio.

"Is that a-?" Alicia began, looking confused.

"Yes," said George proudly. "We are the proud owners of a _radio_." He said the name reverently, looking fondly at the small box sitting on the table.

"May I ask what on earth for?" Alicia asked, incredulously.

"Fred and I are setting up a radio station," George said. "Lee's on board too. It's called Potterwatch."

"Potterwatch?" Alicia repeated.

"Indeed," Fred said, grinning broadly. "We need a way to keep everyone's spirits up, those few supporters we have left. You have no idea, Ali."

"You're almost lucky you're stuck here," George said seriously. "It's hell out there. Muggleborns are being rounded up at the Ministry. People keep disappearing, murders keep being reported every single day in the papers, Dad's been having a difficult time at work trying to keep his job. I don't know what's going to happen."

"But is everyone ok? The Order and everyone? What about our members out in the field?" she asked hurriedly. She meant Charlie of course. No matter what happened, he was never too far from her mind.

"We have lost some," Fred nodded. "But the family's all safe, so are Kingsley and Tonks and Lupin and everyone. Tonks is having a baby."

"Really? That's wonderful news!" Alicia exclaimed, her face briefly lit up with happiness. "What about Ron, Hermione and Harry?"

"We don't know," George said quietly. "We haven't seen or heard from them since the wedding. Not surprising really. We all knew they were going. They're out there somewhere; we know they're not dead, it would have been reported everywhere if they were."

Alicia breathed a sigh of relief.

"So anyway, we're setting up this radio station to support all our followers, those still helping us, to give people hope, raise their spirits. Who knows? Maybe Harry and the others will even hear it and know that we're all still behind them."

Alicia smiled, feeling tears prick in her eyes as she thought of the three of them, out in the cold somewhere, desperate and alone.

"We want you to be a part of it," Fred said, watching her closely.

Alicia's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, it'd be something fun for you to do, and I know you want to help. You'll be helping this way."

"But how on earth will it work?"

"Well, that's the thing," George said, looking solemn. "We've had to close down the shop…briefly. It's not really safe for us anymore. Not with the situation like it is. So we're having to travel around a bit."

"Your shop?" Alicia said, her face downcast. "Surely not?"

"Don't worry," Fred said cheerily. "It's just a minor setback. We'll be up and running again soon enough. But for now, we've had to take a break. It won't really be safe for us to keep visiting here to do the broadcasts, so we'll have to keep moving around, make sure we don't get caught. But we thought we could set you up here and we could do a joint broadcast, from here and from our location."

"It sounds fantastic. You will be careful though, won't you?"

"What do Weasleys do best?" they said in unison, grinning happily at her.

She felt a lump rise in her throat as she remembered the last person who had said that. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she hastily brushed them away, and turned back to the twins briskly.

"Anyone for some lunch?"

* * *

><p>It was an hour later and Alicia was curled up on the sofa, under a warm rug, reading Achievements in Charms. It brought back a surge of happy memories as she remembered her Hogwarts days.<p>

The bang of the door told her that Colin was home.

"I'm back, Ali!" he called from the hall. A moment later, he emerged, his blonde hair dark from the rain, looking rather bedraggled and windswept, carrying a large bag of groceries in his arms. He set them down on the counter and wandered over to her, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"What are you reading?" he asked, smiling down at her.

She showed him and he laughed. "Reliving the glory days?"

"You know me," she grinned.

"What's all this?" he said, straightening up and looking around at the radio equipment Fred and George had left. "Has someone been to visit?"

"Yes, actually, the twins popped round to see me," she replied.

Colin smiled. "That's nice. What did they want?"

"Oh, just bringing news, catching up, and they brought me some radio equipment," she said. "They want me to join their new radio station, Potterwatch," she said happily, smiling at the thought.

"Wow," he said, shrugging off his coat and going to hang it up in the hall. "Well that's good. You'll have a project to work on."

"Yeah," she called. "I'll want your input of course! I need to come up with a name, something beginning with R."

"Why R?" Colin asked, coming back into the room and pulling two mugs out of the cupboard.

"Search me," Alicia snorted. "It's Fred and George, isn't it? They'll have their reasons."

"Their mad, hare-brained reasons," Colin sniggered.

Alicia nodded in agreement. "Well, whatever their mad reason is this time, I'm glad of it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Don't forget to leave me a review! I do so love to read all your lovely comments, you have no idea :D **


	13. Kidnapped

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 13: Kidnapped**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for tuning in tonight, listeners."<p>

"Tonight we are sad to bring you yet more bad news – the death toll is ever rising, but stay strong, Potter supporters! The Boy-Who-Lived himself is still out there somewhere!"

Charlie smiled as he heard the cheery voices of his younger brothers through the rather battered old radio that stood on his bedside table.

It had been over three months since he'd left England and returned to the dragon reserve in Romania, but it wasn't the same any more. It was as if there was a great shadow constantly hanging over him; ominous and terrifying. To add to that, he was spending all his spare time travelling out, doing his best to rally some foreign support in Romania. But the few wizarding villages here and there were all shut up and whenever he knocked on a door, there was no answer and Charlie would be sure he heard a scuttling from within the house, as if someone was hurrying to hide from him.

He had done his best to put Alicia from his mind, and so far it had worked pretty well. He'd thrown himself into his work, kept himself busy, and left behind everything that reminded him of her.

So he got rather a shock that chilly night when he was huddling up over a small jam-jar of blue flames, trying to keep warm, in his little hut on the reserve. He had switched on the radio his parents had bought him years back when he was about fifteen, and tuned in to the radio station that everyone in the anti-You-Know-Who movement was talking about, Potterwatch, the station created by his brothers.

The password had been "Fawkes" that evening and Charlie was listening absently, sifting through the lists of dragons that needed medicating, taking the occasional note here and there.

"We are delighted to introduce our newest member of the Potterwatch team, Rage!" the amused voice of Lee Jordan was saying.

"Kamalia needs her claw seen to," Charlie muttered to himself, jotting down a note on the parchment.

"Thanks River," said a very familiar voice.

Suddenly his heart gave a jolt and he spilt his ink all over the parchment. Cursing, he quickly siphoned it off with his wand, then jabbed it at the radio set to turn up the volume.

"Delighted to be here. And may I just say: Potter, if you're out there, we're all behind you. Don't forget that."

Charlie stared at the little box for several long minutes, as if unable to believe his ears. He had not heard that voice for three months, and now here it was, coming from a little box on his bedside table. Of course, he thought, he shouldn't really be all that surprised. After all, Fred and George were bound to go to her. They'd want her to be a part of it.

"Well listeners, that brings us to the end of another broadcast. We can't say exactly when we'll be able to broadcast again, but keep twiddling those dials. The next password is "Sirius." Remember: keep each other safe. Goodnight to you all."

The dial on top of the radio twirled and it fell silent, leaving behind a slight crackling noise. Charlie sat motionless for a long while after it had stopped, just staring at the box, wishing he was miles away, back in England with her. But he couldn't be. Not any more.

* * *

><p>It was yet another cold wet night in Churchill. Alicia sat alone in Colin's cottage, flicking through the channels on the TV. She was bored. Again.<p>

Colin wouldn't be home for hours. He was working late again.

Just as she had paused on a cookery program, she heard a slight noise. She frowned, but told herself it must just be the wind. Then she heard it again. The wind died down for just a moment, long enough for her to hear the sound more clearly. It sounded like somebody crying and calling for help.

Getting up slowly from the sofa, she made her way cautiously to the front door and peered through the peephole. Standing in the lane outside the house was a small child, completely soaked through from the battering rain, crying pitifully.

Alicia gasped and pulled the door open, stepping outside into the rain. She hurried towards the child, extending her arms.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Where's your mummy?" she asked, in shock, upon reaching the child.

Suddenly she felt a sharp blinding pain on the back of her head and collapsed to the floor, her head slamming onto the wet, dirty ground.

* * *

><p>"She's gone!"<p>

The sound of Colin's frantic voice and the hammering on the door of the Burrow was enough to bring several people running.

Mr Weasley flung open the door and let him in, not before asking him the security question.

"What on earth is going on?" Mrs Weasley said, her face anxious.

"It's Alicia!" Colin said urgently, his face pained and full of fear. "She's gone! They must have taken her!"

"But how?" Mr Weasley asked at once. "They couldn't get into the house; it had charms on it and how could they know where she was? I don't understand."

"That's not important!" Colin said frustratedly. "What's important is that we need to find her! She might have been tortured already…or worse, killed. It's all my fault!"

His voice was desolate and he sounded on the verge of tears.

"There, there, dear," said Mrs Weasley comfortingly, putting her arms around him. "Don't you worry. And for heavens' sake, don't blame yourself! We'll get her back!"

"What's happened?" said Lupin, coming into the room and seeing everyone's serious faces.

"It's Alicia," Mr Weasley told him hastily, in hushed tones, as Mrs Weasley did her best to comfort the distraught Colin. "She's been taken."

"I'll go and send word to Kingsley and the others. We need to call an emergency meeting," Lupin said, his scarred face pale and grave. He rushed off.

Mrs Weasley was now plying Colin with hot cocoa, looking extremely white and shocked herself.

"Do you think someone ought to tell Charlie?" said George, who had arrived the second he had received the Patronus from his mother, Fred in tow. Both twins were deeply shocked and distraught.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances. Mrs Weasley's lips tightened and she looked uncertain.

There was silence.

"Oh come on, don't be ridiculous. They may not be together any more, but he still cares about her, for Merlin's sake!" exclaimed Fred in frustration, and there was an immediate scuffling and murmurings of 'of course, of course'.

"I'll send him an owl now," George said quietly, his face ashy white.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, there was a loud banging on the front door of the Burrow, and it was flung open to reveal Charlie, eyes red rimmed and face ash pale. Behind him stood a tall broad figure, the collar of his long dark trench coat turned up against the weather, his face hidden in the shadow of the porch.<p>

"What was your first spell?" Mr Weasley said at once, upon opening the door.

"Incendio," Charlie replied immediately, his face dull and devoid of sentiment.

"Charlie, dear!" Mrs Weasley cried, rushing forwards and pulling her second-eldest son into the light and warmth of the cosy kitchen. But there was a distinct air of tension and unpleasantness, and it did not feel so warm and cosy as it normally did.

"And who's that you've brought with you?" Lupin said suspiciously.

At that moment, the mysterious figure stepped forward into the light and everyone gasped in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Mr Weasley said harshly, in a tone very unlike his usual friendly one.

The man looked around at the sea of hostile faces. "Charlie here told me that something had happened to my niece. I have come to help."

"Help?" scoffed Fred at once. "You've not tried to help us once since we found you!"

"This is my niece. My own flesh and blood," Avery said, in an emotionless, clipped voice.

"That didn't stop you from attacking your 'own flesh and blood' two summers ago, did it?" George snapped harshly, glowering at the man.

"I am regretful of that," Avery said, bowing his head slightly. "That is not something I am proud of."

"Not something you're proud of?" spat Fred, furious now. "You tortured your own family!"

"Oh be quiet, you stupid naïve fool!" Avery shot back, his tone taking on a sudden anger. "Don't preach to me about things you have no idea about. Of course I didn't torture my own family! I may have been a Death Eater, but I would never harm my own family. I stunned them and made it look like they'd been tortured."

Fred closed his mouth abruptly, and everyone looked at the man standing before them, still with the same hostile expressions, but visibly lessened.

"So what's the plan?" Avery asked, looking expectantly round at all of them.

"Well," said Mr Weasley, speaking when no one else spoke up. "We believe that Alicia's been taken to Malfoy Manor, as that is You-Know-Who's headquarters." Here he glared slightly at Avery. After all, it was his fault Alicia was in this position.

"Well of course she has been," said Avery briskly. "But how do you intend to get her out? The security there is impenetrable."

No one spoke. Everyone just looked at each other, as if hoping someone would come up with a brilliant plan.

After several long moments, Charlie spoke up.

"I have a plan," he announced, his voice determined. "I will take Polyjuice Potion and pretend to be Harry to cause a distraction. We still have some left over from the night we moved him. A group of you will be Muggleborns on the run. We will get ourselves caught – we all know about the Taboo, that's how we can get ourselves noticed. Then whilst they are distracted by the fact that they have Harry Potter, you lot will rescue Alicia."

Avery snorted loudly. "What a naïve plan!" he said sceptically. "All rather vague and hit-and-miss. How on earth will you have any idea where they're keeping her?"

"That's what you're going to tell us," said Charlie triumphantly, staring defiantly at him.

Avery looked disgruntled, then nodded curtly. "So where exactly do I fit into all of this?"

"Well, you're obviously not going to be part of the rescue mission-"

"What?" Avery interrupted angrily. "I want to be a part of this! She's my niece!"

"Yeah well, you should have thought of that when you put her in danger! This is all your fault, so I suggest you put a sock in it, and let us sort this out. We can't risk your identity being compromised. If the Polyjuice Potion were to wear off, they'd find out it was you and that you were helping us, and we don't want You-Know-Who to know that."

Avery looked like he was going to protest but then seemed to decide against it.

"Right, so you're going to give us the information we need. Everything you know about You-Know-Who, Malfoy Manor, everything."

Avery nodded curtly.

"I notice no one's asked how I plan to get us out of the Manor once we are in," Charlie said, and here his lips twitched slightly as though he was amused at his own cunning. No one said anything so he pressed on. "I've called in a little favour from a friend of mine," Charlie said, his lips curving more, as everyone looked at him curiously. "Dobby?"

There was a sudden crack and a small house elf appeared in the kitchen. Mrs Weasley gave a slight shriek of shock.

"I have asked Dobby to help us get out of the cellar," Charlie explained. "It is more than likely that the house will have non-apparition charms on it, however house-elf magic is very different to wizards' magic so it should work."

"That's brilliant!" Fred exclaimed.

Charlie grinned modestly.

"What it_ is_, is very risky," commented Avery, his voice cutting through the murmurings of appreciation. "It _should_ work? What if it doesn't and you're all stuck there?"

"Like I said, it's very unlikely that it won't work, and if it doesn't….well then I guess that's a risk we're going to have to take. I think I'm right in saying that everyone here is willing to take that risk?"

Everyone nodded at once.

"So do we have a plan?" Charlie said, looking round expectantly at everyone.

"It's the best we've got," said Lupin, clapping Charlie on the shoulder. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine. That's settled then. We leave tonight."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, when the hands on Charlie's gold watch showed ten o'clock, they were ready. A group of unrecognisable people stood in the kitchen of the Burrow, clutching a tent or a stove or some piece of camping equipment. Charlie however knew them to be Lupin, Colin, Fred, George, his father and Tonks.<p>

A familiar looking boy with unruly jet black hair and bright green eyes behind round glasses, clutching an old rucksack, stepped into the kitchen. Even though they all knew it was Charlie, some of them could not help but gasp slightly as he stepped into the room. It was as if the Boy-Who-Lived truly was with them in the room right at that moment.

"Are we ready?" Charlie said, in a voice that sounded nothing like his own, but exactly like the voice of Harry.

Several people nodded nervously. There was an air of thick tension and no one spoke, except Avery.

"So remember, Alicia is most likely to be held down in the cellars of the Manor. You need to somehow get down there and you'll need to-"

"Yes thank you," Charlie interrupted, sensing the sudden rise in nervousness. "We've got it. Come on, it's now or never."

* * *

><p>The forest that they had chosen to camp in was very dark and eerie. It was a new moon that night so it was only the stars and their wands that gave any light.<p>

They quickly set up their tents and readied themselves for what they were about to do.

After about a half hour or so, they were all huddled around a small fire.

"Who's going to do it?" said George, breaking the silence and asking the question they had all been thinking about.

"I will," said Lupin. "I'm not afraid of the name and I never have been."

Everyone nodded uncertainly and watched him with bated breath. What they were about to do was about the riskiest thing possible, but there was nothing else they could do to save Alicia.

"Voldemort."

The single word broke the terrible cold silence, and moments later there was a loud crack nearby and suddenly several figures loomed out of the darkness.

Everyone leapt up in fear; they did not even need to pretend; the fear that gripped them was as real as any.

"Well, well, well, look what we 'ave 'ere," said a nasty voice, with a chuckle. Within seconds, they were surrounded. "What are you lot doin' out on a night like this?"

"Camping," said Lupin defiantly.

The man rounded on him. "Camping? In the middle of December? I don't think so. I think hidin' is more likely. I think you're all a bunch of Mudblood filth running from the law, aren't you?"

"Hand over the wands," snapped another Snatcher, leering out of the darkness. "I don't know who you've stolen them from but Mudbloods don't deserve wands."

There was a muffled clatter as several wands fell to the hard frozen floor. The second man quickly picked them up.

"Well, it seems like you lot can look forward to a little trip down to the Ministry," he sneered.

At that moment, one of the Snatchers called out suddenly. "Oi boss, there's someone else in the tent!"

The leader's head snapped up and he surveyed the other man irritably. "Well go and check then!"

The other man hastily scuttled over to the tent and poked his head in. There was a sudden bang and the man came flying backwards, stunned.

"There is someone in there!" exclaimed the leader, and, motioning to a few other Snatchers, he strode over the tent, emerging moments later with Charlie by the ear.

"Blimey!" exclaimed one of the Snatchers, as Charlie was pulled into the light of their wands. "It's Harry Potter!"

There was a sudden gasping and murmuring and whoops of celebration.

The leader dragged him forward into the light of the fire. Charlie grimaced in pain as the Snatcher twisted his ear painfully. "'Ere, what are you doin' hangin' around wiv a load of Mudbloods, eh Potter?" rasped the leader.

Charlie's eyes flickered to the others briefly. "Well I'm Undesirable Number One, aren't I?" he replied defiantly. "My accommodation isn't exactly the Ritz."

The leader twisted his ear more sharply and he gasped in pain. "Don't you be smart with me, boy," he growled. "When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you'd never bin born."

He thrust Charlie away from him and called over the rest of his gang.

"I say we take him straight to the Dark Lord," muttered the leader. "Not to the Ministry, they'll take all the credit."

"But are you sure it's him? What if it isn't? The Dark Lord will-"

"I believe I have the authority here!" snapped the leader immediately. "And I say it's him!"

The other Snatchers nodded hastily in agreement as he glared at them.

"We'll take them to Malfoy Manor. They can deal with them there. But if we're lucky, we'll get a good load for this lot. A bunch of Mudbloods…and Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN. There you go! Number 13 at long last. My sincerest apologies for the wait…leave me some love! **


	14. The Real Harry

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 14: The Real Harry**

* * *

><p>It was almost completely pitch black when they suddenly appeared at the gates of Malfoy Manor, moments later.<p>

Tall iron gates barred them out, but the chief Snatcher strode up to the gates and rattled them loudly, the clanging echoing through the night. Suddenly the iron began to contort itself and all at once, a cold clear voice rang out through the silent night: "State your purpose!"

Hardly able to contain his excitement, the leader yelled out: "We've got Potter!" his voice almost cracking with excitement.

The gates immediately swung open, and the prisoners were dragged up the gravel driveway. As they reached the house, the front door opened and a dim light filtered out into the black drive, a black figure in the doorway.

Moments later, they were standing in a magnificent drawing room, with an enormous crystal chandelier on the ceiling, a roaring fire in the beautiful fireplace, and antique furniture lining the room.

Suddenly Charlie felt himself being shoved roughly forward into the centre of the room, the light from the chandelier blindingly bright.

"So it's really Potter?" said a cold voice, and Charlie raised his head slightly to see the cruel, proud face of Bellatrix Lestrange staring down at him.

"As I live and breathe, ma'am," said the head Snatcher, almost dancing with excitement.

"Good," she snapped curtly. "Draco, if you could show our guests out?" She motioned to the pale blonde-haired boy standing in the corner.

"But hang on, ma'am, we haven't got our reward yet!"

"Draco, get rid of this filth!" Bellatrix spat coldly. The Snatchers motioned as if to protest but she quelled them with such a look as would have frozen water into ice, and they hastily stumbled backwards from the room.

"Oughtn't we to call the Dark Lord?" Lucius Malfoy said.

Bellatrix ignored him, looking like she was thinking hard. "I must make completely sure it is really him, for if it isn't…." she trailed off.

At that moment, the door flew open and in stumbled Fenrir Greyback and a couple of his Snatcher cronies, accompanied by three miserable looking teenagers.

"What on earth is going on?" Bellatrix snarled, wheeling around and glowering at Greyback, who was looking overjoyed.

"We've got Potter, madam!" he yelled triumphantly, thrusting one of the figures forward into the middle of the room.

Everyone was silent. Charlie's heart was pounding furiously fast. No. This couldn't be happening. This would ruin everything. If they found out he wasn't really Harry Potter, he knew they'd kill him on the spot. Even worse, if that really was Harry, then hope was all but lost.

"Don't be ridiculous, you piece of filth!" spat Bellatrix. "This is the real Harry Potter! Did you really think you could play a stupid trick like that on me? Did you really think I wouldn't know you were lying, you scum? That's not Harry Potter! It doesn't even look like him – what's wrong with his face?"

Greyback growled furiously. "It's not a trick! This is Harry Potter! And look, here are his two friends. The ginger blood traitor and the Mudblood."

He shoved them forward into the centre of the room and Charlie's heart sank, as he caught sight of their faces.

Before him were the petrified faces of his brother and Hermione. They were both looking utterly terrified but were staring at him in utter amazement and confusion.

Bellatrix was looking from one to the other.

"Draco!" she screeched. "Get over here!"

"Don't talk to my son like that!" snapped Narcissa, but Bellatrix paid her no attention.

"Which one of these is Potter?" she said urgently, her voice cracked with excitement.

Draco looked uncertain, his face paler than ever. "I…I don't know. I can't b-be sure."

"Well, why not, boy? Come on, which one is it?" Bellatrix repeated, her eyes wild.

Just as Draco was looking from one Potter to the other, his eyes darting uncertainly, there was a loud bang and Bellatrix was launched off her feet as a jet of red light hit her from behind. The Malfoys whirled around to see the group of "Muggleborns" with their wands raised.

They looked at each other, realising they were the only ones left in the room, before quickly whipping out their wands.

All at once, it was mayhem. Jets of green and red light slashed across the room, ricocheting off suits of armour and cabinets, smashing furniture in their path to pieces.

The real Harry snatched the bunch of wands from Draco's hand, throwing one to each of Ron and Hermione. They were quickly bombarded with spells, which they frantically dodged, sending as many spells back as they could.

Charlie meanwhile quickly ducked the spells flying around him and motioned to Fred and George. The three of them dashed from the room, just about managing to avoid the spells rebounding across the room.

At that moment, there was a shriek. "Stop them!" Bellatrix Lestrange was on her feet, wand in hand, pointing at Charlie and the twins.

"Hold her off!" Charlie yelled desperately to Lupin, who nodded grimly.

Charlie and the twins tore off down the corridors, finding the first stairs they could, as they heard Bellatrix screech in protest.

"Where is this damned cellar?" Charlie shouted frustratedly, as they sprinted along the passageway. Suddenly they heard a faint cry.

"Alicia!" yelled Fred and George at the same time, and they sped round the corner to see a wooden door at the end of the passage, fortified with iron bars.

"Stand back!" yelled Fred. "Reducto!"

The door blasted into pieces and the three of them burst into the cellar. Crouching in the dim room were several figures. They flinched away from the sudden light.

"Dean? Luna? Mr Ollivander? What are you doing here?" George exclaimed, catching sight of them. Almost immediately, he shook his head. "You can explain later. We need to get out of here." He set about untying their bonds. "Where are the others?"

Charlie shook his head. He was trying to think, but he couldn't stop looking at Alicia who was leaning against the wall, looking very pale and ill, a bleeding gash on her head.

"Dobby," he said urgently and there was a sudden crack as the house elf appeared. They could still hear the crashes and screeches as the fight continued upstairs.

Dobby stared at Charlie with wide eyes.

"I need you to go upstairs and get the others. Take them to Shell Cottage. Then come back for us."

The elf nodded and disappeared quickly. The twins finished untying the others' bonds.

"Don't worry," Fred said, to the prisoners. "We're going to get out of here. Alicia, are you ok?" He looked concernedly at her. "What's the matter?"

Alicia's face was very pale and she seemed very dazed. "I'm ok," she whispered faintly. "Is that Harry? What's he doing here?"

"No, it's-" Fred began, but at that moment, they heard a clattering of footsteps on the stone steps and Bellatrix Lestrange appeared in the doorway, a manic grin on her face. "What happened to your ickle friends? Did they desert you? Well, we have you cornered now!"

She sent a jet of light towards Fred, who quickly cast a Shield Charm and it rebounded. She continued to throw hex after hex at them and the three with wands desperately tried to protect the others and themselves.

"Dobby, where are you?" thought Charlie desperately.

All at once he felt an arm grip him around the throat, cutting off his windpipe, restricting his breathing. Something cold and sharp was pressing into his throat. It was a silver knife.

"Nobody move, or I'll kill him," said Bellatrix, her voice almost maniacally gleeful.

"No you won't, you old bat," George said defiantly. "You have to wait for your precious Dark Lord for that!"

At that moment there was another loud crack, and Dobby appeared, panting, trembling with fear.

"Dobby!" screeched Bellatrix, furious. "How dare you? How _dare_ you?"

The prisoners quickly joined hands with the twins. Bellatrix yelled for backup. "Don't think you're getting out of here. Not without your precious Potter."

"You need to go!" yelled Charlie.

"We're not leaving you behind!" George shouted.

"Yes you have to!" Charlie shouted, anguished. "Dobby! Now!"

The house elf grabbed Fred's hand and there was another loud crack and the cellar was suddenly empty, all except for Bellatrix and Charlie.

"No!" she screamed in fury. Then she seemed to calm down. "Well, at least we've still got you, Potter. Your loyal friends left you behind," she mocked, dragging him upstairs by the hair. "You're going to wish you'd never been born by the time the Dark Lord is through with you."

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, eight figures burst suddenly into the night, and collapsed, panting, onto a cold, dark beach.

There was a scream of anguish and everyone looked up to see Alicia, distraught, inconsolable, tears of anger and grief pouring down her cheeks.

"How could you? How could you leave Harry behind? They're going to kill him! What have you done?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN. There you go! Very dramatic this one! Hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**I just wanted to make a little plea. I'd really love some more reviews from you guys, to let me know what you think…any improvements, constructive criticism, some praise even, if you think it deserves it. I've spent a lot of time working on this story and I know lots of people are reading and favouriting it but not reviewing. I've really only got a couple of consistent reviewers at the moment (thank you so much to you guys! You're the best :D) It really doesn't take long to leave me a quick review, and it would mean the world to me. Thank you! CN2**


	15. Fury

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 15: Fury**

* * *

><p>"How could you? How could you just-"<p>

"Alicia! Alicia, calm down!" Fred shouted, putting his hands on her shoulders, trying desperately to calm her down, but she was inconsolable.

She sunk to the sandy ground, her head in her hands, rocking back and forth.

"Alicia, we need to get you inside," said Lupin. He and the others had arrived moments before them and he had come out to help the others. "You need rest – you've had a terrible ordeal."

"Not until we get Harry back!" she cried, sobbing into her hands.

"What are you talking about? I'm here," said Harry, coming down the beach.

Alicia's head whipped up and she stared at Harry, her tear-stained eyes wide with shock.

"What? How is that possible? You were-" she stuttered, staring at him.

He looked at her worriedly. "Is she ok?" he muttered to Lupin.

"No, she's not. She needs medicine and rest. Alicia, you need to come inside, now," Lupin said firmly. He motioned to George, who dutifully scooped her up in his arms, despite her feeble protestations.

"Should we tell her?" muttered Fred to Lupin as they followed the others up the beach towards the cottage.

"Not yet," murmured Lupin. "She needs to rest – she's been tortured and badly. We'll just have to wait. But she's not going to be happy."

"What are we going to do?" Fred asked, his face pale and full of grief and fear. "We can't just leave him there. They'll kill him the second they find out he's not Harry. And he can't have much longer – the Polyjuice Potion will wear off in a few hours."

Lupin nodded gravely. "We need to discuss it with the others. But we've got to do something."

* * *

><p>"I'm NOT going to rest until somebody tells me what's going on!" Alicia shouted stubbornly, as they tried to force her into bed.<p>

"Alicia, you need to sleep, you are not well," Fleur said soothingly.

"Not until somebody tells me what the hell happened back there!"

She glared round at everyone in the room. At last, Lupin sighed.

"We'd better tell her," he said grimly.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

He took a deep breath. "Alicia, that wasn't Harry you saw back at Malfoy Manor. As you can see, the real Harry is here with us."

Alicia stared at him, wide eyed. "Who on earth was it?" she breathed.

Lupin hesitated. There was complete silence. A sort of heaviness seemed to hang in the air. Like the feeling just before a big storm.

Then she gasped, as the revelation hit her.

"No."

Everyone watched her warily, their pale faces full of grief, tiredness and despair.

"No."

Her voice was raw, choked, full of utter despair and fury.

"It can't be," she gasped. "It can't be. You wouldn't let him – you wouldn't leave him – you can't have-"

Her sobs of anguish began to wrack the silent air. No one spoke. No one could do anything to console her.

It must have been several long minutes that they all sat there, ashen faced, in silence, with the faint sound of the waves crashing on the beach and Alicia's sobs the only sounds breaking the terrible silence.

* * *

><p>"How's she doing?"<p>

"Not good, I'm afraid. She won't sleep. What are we going to do?"

Lupin and Avery sat in the kitchen of Shell Cottage, talking in hushed tones. Alicia's parents had arrived too. Fleur was upstairs, tending to Griphook and Ollivander. The others were sleeping.

"I don't know. I'll go and speak to her," Avery said, standing up.

"I'm not really sure if that's a good id-" began Lupin, but Avery quelled him with a look and strode from the room.

"Alicia?"

There was a gentle knock on the door of the bedroom.

"What do you want?" she replied dully.

Avery pushed the door open tentatively.

"What are you doing here?" she said, glaring at him defensively. She was sitting on the bed, her knees drawn up and tucked up under her chin. Her eyes were red from crying, and she was deathly pale.

"I came to see if you were alright," Avery said.

"Yeah?" Alicia said, her tone harsh. "Well, as you can see, it's the end of the bloody world, so get out."

He looked surprised for a brief moment at the venom in her tone, then his shoulders slumped.

"I know. I get it," he said, hanging his head. "You have every right to be furious with me, after what I did. But you have to know that I never actually harmed your parents – I would never, ever truly harm them. She's my sister."

Alicia glared at him suspiciously but didn't speak, so he pressed on.

"I know that the things I've done are inexcusable and you have no idea the guilt I feel for betraying everyone. If I could take back my actions, I honestly would, without a second's hesitation. I was a coward and I'm so ashamed of myself. I know I don't deserve it, but I'm begging you to forgive me, Alicia. You're so important to me, more than you could ever imagine. I'm asking for your forgiveness."

He watched her intently, his eyes pleading.

"You're right," she said slowly. "You don't deserve it."

He nodded, still looking down at his shoes.

"And I will never forgive you. Not after everything you've done. You joined You-Know-Who, you attacked my parents, you sent Charlie off on this ridiculous death wish! No, I will never forgive you."

"Please Alicia," Avery said, his tone beseeching.

She shook her head, getting up from the bed and walking to the door. Just as her hand was on the handle, he said something that made her stop.

"I'll get him back for you."

"What?" she said sharply, spinning around to face him.

"I'll get Charlie back for you."

She eyed him suspiciously. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Leave that to me."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Alicia was curled up on the sofa in the living room of Shell Cottage, wrapped tightly in several blankets with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Fleur was insisting that she rest. And it was true, after the initial despair and fury of leaving Charlie behind had worn off, she had started to really feel the after-effects. She felt weak.<p>

Suddenly she heard a slight cough. She looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway. At once, she knew something was wrong. Her mother was clutching a note in her hand and her cheeks were tearstained.

Before Alicia could speak, she held up the note. "You sent him alone to go and rescue Charlie," she said, her voice quiet, tremulous.

Alicia shrugged. "He wanted my forgiveness. It was the only way. I couldn't forgive him for what he'd done, not unless he fixed it."

"But don't you realise what you've done?" her mother cried. "You've sent him off to his death!"

Alicia turned her head away, not wanting to listen, not wanting to feel guilty for this.

"He may have done some bad things, Alicia, but he's still my brother," her mother said quietly. She turned her head away to stare out of the window, and Alicia could hear her crying again.

Alicia watched her, feeling guilt start to bubble up in the pit of her stomach. She didn't say anything, she couldn't.

"He's my brother," she repeated, her voice choked with tears. She threw Alicia one last tearful look, then left her alone.

Alicia sat in silence in the chilly living room, the guilt in her stomach starting to rise, a knot twisting in her chest. She had sent her uncle, her own flesh and blood, off to his death. What had she done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Chapter 15 already! I can't believe how fast this story is going! Thank you so much to all you who are reading! You're fab :)**


	16. Making Amends

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 16: Making Amends**

* * *

><p>"My lord, I beg your forgiveness," Avery beseeched, on his knees.<p>

"I do not take kindly to betrayal, Avery," the high cold voice said. "You know that."

"I do, my lord. But my betrayal was one of necessity. I was being tracked, closely, and I needed to get away. It would not do for the Order to have caught me – they might have found out some information. I could not let that happen."

Voldemort was silent, watching the man trembling at his feet with a mixture of contempt and relief.

"You have done well, Avery," he said slowly, his voice still cold and terrifying. Avery hardly dared to raise his head, for fear of seeing cold anger in those terrifying eyes and hearing that dreaded curse from those cold lips. "You have shown true loyalty to me. But this will not happen again. I do not appreciate losing the service of any of my followers."

"Yes, my lord," Avery said, hardly daring to breathe. He could feel Voldemort pressing against the edges of his mind, but he did not let him in. He was strong enough.

"Let us go," Voldemort said, his high voice suddenly brisk.

"Where are we going, my lord?" asked Avery, feigning ignorance.

"To Malfoy Manor," he replied. "They have the Potter boy and I at last will finish him." His voice was remarkably calm, but Avery could see the joy leaping in his eyes, glinting with malice and triumph.

Suddenly Avery felt a sharp tug and he was jerked off his feet. His eyes instinctively closed as he flinched, and as soon as they flew open, he saw that he was standing in a large magnificent drawing room.

"Lucius, where is the boy?"

Lucius Malfoy trembled visibly at the sight of his master. "He is downstairs in the cellar, my lord. We have kept Travers locked in there with him, to prevent…er…" he trailed off, but Voldemort paid him no attention.

He turned to Bellatrix Lestrange, whose face was twisted into a maniacal grin. "Fetch the boy," he said softly, reaching up to stroke the snake around his shoulders. "We're almost there, Nagini," he crooned softly, his eyes dancing with triumph.

Moments later, a boy of about seventeen with dark unruly hair and green eyes was forced into the room, metal shackles about his wrists and ankles. There were dark rings around his eyes and his face was deadly pale with fear.

When he caught sight of Voldemort standing in the centre of the room, his eyes widened with utter terror.

"Surely you're not frightened, Potter?" sneered the cold voice.

Charlie's heart was thumping hard, his palms were slippery with sweat, his throat was dry and his knees were shaking. He had never been so terrified in all his life.

He couldn't speak.

"Well, it will certainly make killing you all the better," the voice continued, its tone light and meandering, as if he had all the time in the world. "There's nothing to save you now, Potter. Your friends have deserted you and no one is here to rescue you."

Charlie clenched his fists, nails digging into the skin, forming deep crescent shaped grooves in his palms. He could barely even feel the pain of it; his terror was so strong and overwhelming. He could hear the high cold voice continuing to speak but his mind was spinning far out of control. His heart hammered painfully against his ribs, he could feel the cold metal of the manacles cutting into his skin. This was how it was going to end. This was it.

Somehow, he felt his mind seem to calm. He had kept Harry safe, he had kept him alive. That was all that mattered. And now he was going to die, for him, for everyone he loved. A single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and down his cheek. He wished he could just see Alicia's face one more time. He closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly shut, picturing her face, everything about her that he remembered…the feel of her soft silky hair, the brightness of her smile, the way her eyebrows knitted together when she was frustrated, the way she always ground her teeth together when she was losing her temper, her bloody-minded obstinacy, her strength, her resilience, her love…the sound of her laugh, the feel of her small solid warm body in his arms….She had been right. He _would _die happy. Because he would die thinking of her.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, a jolt of pain shot through Charlie's body and he felt his knees buckle under him, toppling him to the floor. Just before his head slammed into the ground, he opened his eyes just a fraction and he almost thought he saw her then. He almost thought he had seen her there, standing in front of him, her face in a sad smile, her beautiful, beautiful smile. Then, nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Hello all! Sorry this was a little later than I intended…things are extremely hectic at the moment :s So just to let you know, for any of you who were wondering - the plan is four more chapters and updates will be on Fridays from now. So stay tuned! And as always, don't forget to review! THANK YOU**


	17. The Dark Lord's Anger

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 17: The Dark Lord's Anger**

* * *

><p>"Harry? Harry, are you alright?"<p>

The anxious voice of Hermione brought Harry to his senses. He opened his eyes and suddenly realised that he was lying on the cold stone floor of the bathroom in Shell Cottage.

There was still a sharp pain throbbing in his forehead and it was all he could do not to vomit everywhere.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione's pale face was twitching with worry; she was wringing her hands feverishly. "What's going on?"

"He's furious. He's never been this angry before. Something's happened."

"_NOOOOOOOOO! How could you let this happen? We had him! We had the boy! And we let him escape!"_

"_I am sorry, my lord, we did not realise that Avery was a traitor."_

_There was a scream of fury. Voldemort's eyes were blood red and murderous, his lips were white, he was on his knees, screaming and raving with anger. Tables and chairs went flying across the room, shattering into pieces as he tossed them aside. _

"_He will pay for this. He will pay for this with every drop of blood in his body. And when I find him, he is going to rue the day he ever defied the will of Lord Voldemort."_

"Harry! Harry, you need to block him out! I know it's hard but you must try!"

Hermione was shaking him roughly. Harry pulled himself from Voldemort's mind, back into his own; the pain of his scar feeling like it was going to split his head in two.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked, her voice calm and serious.

"He's…he's lost something. Someone. Something to do with Avery. We need to find out what's going on."

There was a sudden crash from downstairs as someone burst through into the hall. Harry and Hermione heard Fleur shriek, and they tore down the staircase, nearly colliding with Ron who had emerged from his room at the sound.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Harry burst out, as they skidded round the corner and caught sight of Fleur, hand pressed to her heart. Their eyes were immediately drawn to the tall figure of Avery who was laying down the motionless body of Charlie, who had resumed his normal appearance now that the Polyjuice Potion had finally worn off. There were cuts and bruises all over the visible parts of his body and he wasn't moving.

Fleur hurried over to him immediately and began inspecting his wounds.

"What's happened to him?" Hermione asked at once. "He's not…?" she asked tentatively, her face pale and frightened.

Avery shook his head. "I don't think so. I think he's just been cursed. I just about managed to get him out of there in time."

"I'll send for Bill," Fleur said, hurrying out. She reappeared moments later, bearing bandages, an assortment of potions and a bowl of hot water. She began to clean the cuts and wounds on his arms and face.

The other three sat down on the sofa opposite, watching Fleur tend to him in a frightened and shocked silence. Avery stood silently in the corner of the room, staring absently out of the window at the grey waves crashing on the beach.

"Where is he?"

The urgent voice of Bill was heard moments later as the front door slammed and he appeared in the doorway. Catching sight of Charlie lying motionless on the sofa, his scarred face paled visibly and he rushed over to him.

"Is he going to be alright?" he asked Fleur, who nodded briefly, continuing to dab at the cuts on his face. "I should send word to Mum and Dad." And he disappeared.

"Shouldn't someone tell Alicia?" Harry asked, breaking the tense silence.

Fleur shook her head. "She eez resting. Eet has taken a lot to get 'er to sleep at all. We should not wake 'er now. We can tell 'er later."

"Thank Merlin you got to him in time," Hermione said, looking gratefully at Avery, who was still standing quietly in the corner, not looking at anyone. At the sound of her voice, he turned slightly and inclined his head.

"How did you manage it?" asked Ron, who was looking very shaken.

Avery paused for just a moment, then a fraction of a smile appeared on his face.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

* * *

><p>"Where is he? Where is he?" Alicia's voice was frantic and desperate, and her eyes were wild.<p>

She had woken up late in the afternoon, and Fleur had told her the news when she brought her up a bowl of soup. Predictably Alicia had refused the soup and leapt out of bed, to Fleur's extreme displeasure.

"I need to see him!" Alicia said desperately.

Fleur's face softened somewhat. "Alright then. 'e eez downstairs."

She followed Fleur down the narrow staircase of the cottage impatiently.

"You must be gentle. 'e eez still recovering," Fleur reminded her.

Alicia stepped slowly into the room, her eyes immediately drawn to the battered yet still handsome young man lying on the sofa. The second he saw her, his eyes widened and a brilliant smile spread across his face.

"Alicia," he whispered.

She walked slowly towards him, coming to a halt when she stood beside him.

Then she raised her hands and flew at him, punching him everywhere she could lay her hands on him, pummelling him as hard as she could with her small fists, screeching and shrieking with rage.

"What the-" Charlie exclaimed, trying to protect himself from her punches and hits. "Alicia! Alicia, stop! Calm down!"

Fleur and Ron hurriedly rushed forward and restrained her. She was still practically spitting with rage and struggling against them.

"Are you an _idiot_?" she spat, staring at Charlie with complete fury in her eyes.

He quailed slightly under her murderous glare.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Alicia continued.

"Can you give us a minute?" Charlie said hastily to Fleur and the others.

Fleur looked reluctant and threw a reproachful look towards Alicia, who had stopped struggling but was breathily heavily, her chest rising and falling, and glowering at Charlie.

"Don't worry, I won't hit him again," Alicia said. "For now," she added under her breath.

Fleur nodded reluctantly and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I cannot believe you," Alicia said, her voice deadly quiet and dangerous. "I cannot believe you did that."

"Did what?" Charlie retorted, sitting up and wincing.

"You know exactly what, you utter prat!" Alicia shrieked, her temper flaring. "I still can't believe you would do something so stupid!"

"If you're referring to our rescue plan," Charlie said, looking indignant. "It was not stupid; it was actually a brilliant plan. I wasn't supposed to get caught though," he mused.

Alicia glowered at him.

"It would have worked if that silly Harry Potter hadn't show up," Charlie joked. "He just ruin-"

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE!" Alicia interrupted furiously. "Can't you take anything seriously for once in your life? You could have been killed! It was the most stupid thing I've ever-"

She suddenly seemed to run out of steam and put a hand to her chest, breathing hard. She swayed slightly, then took a couple of hasty steps backwards and sat down on the sofa.

Charlie was on his feet in seconds and had bounded across the room to her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his face full of concern, putting a hand on her knee.

She shoved his hand away almost immediately. "Get off me. Of course I'm ok. Now go and lie back down. If I make you strain yourself, Fleur will kill me."

"And that would be slightly counterproductive, wouldn't it now?" Charlie said, with a slight grin.

Alicia looked up for a second and caught his grin. She felt her heart give a lurch. She remembered what it used to be like when he smiled at her like that. She had missed that.

"I am so angry at you," she told him firmly.

He chuckled. "I can tell."

"I mean it. I've never wanted to strangle you as much as I do now."

"Not even that time when I stopped you entering the Triwizard Tournament?" he asked, with amusement in his tone.

"I don't think now's really the time to be reminding me of that," she warned.

He laughed and shifted closer to her. She instinctively moved away from him and he rolled his eyes.

"I haven't got the plague, you know," he joked, moving closer to her again. She wasn't looking at him, but staring out of the window at the grey sky. "Come on, Ali," he said softly.

She turned back towards him and jumped slightly at his sudden close proximity. His beautiful blue eyes were sparkling with amusement and he was wearing the stupidly charming smile again. Her heart thudded hard, but she ignored it.

"Charlie, I can't," she said at last, a sort of pain in her voice.

"Can't what?" he asked, watching her intently.

"I can't…I…I need you to go….I can't be around you anymore…you make me too…too…" she trailed off, shaking her head as if angry at the words for not obeying her.

"Too what?" he persisted.

She shook her head again and turned away.

"Alicia," Charlie said gently, slipping his hand into hers and entwining their fingers. "I don't care what you say. I'm never leaving you again. I don't care whether or not you love me anymore, but I'll always be here, I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me."

A sudden lump rose in her throat and she felt a surge of tears but she pushed them away.

"I don't know what to do with you, Charlie Weasley," she said sadly, her eyes still cast downwards, refusing to look at him, but she hadn't pulled her hand away.

"When I was about to die yesterday, do you know what I was thinking?" Charlie said, his voice soft and serious. "I was thinking that I would be perfectly happy to die then and there, because I was thinking of you. You. That was all I could think of. Because I knew that if I was going to die, then the last thing I wanted to see in my head was you."

A lone tear slipped down Alicia's cheek but still she said nothing.

"I love you, Alicia Spinnet. I always have and I _always_ will."

He took their entwined hands and, pulling his fingers from hers, placed her hand on his chest right above his heart.

"This is yours," he said gently, his eyes still searching her face. "Until it stops beating."

They sat in silence for many long moments, and Charlie leant back and closed his eyes, content to feel her small warm hand on his chest. Suddenly he felt something light and soft brush his lips. Just for a split second. Then it was gone.

He opened his eyes slowly, but she had disappeared. The warmth was gone from his chest and she was nowhere in sight.

He found her a few minutes later. She was standing on the dunes above the cottage, staring out at the cold grey English sea, just watching the waves crash onto the shore. The wind whipped her brown curls into a frenzy but her face was calm and dispassionate. She didn't even turn when she noticed him come to stand beside her.

They stood in silence for a few moments, until finally she spoke.

"I thought I was going to die too, when I was attacked in the alleyway," she said, in a soft voice, barely audible over the roaring wind and the crashing waves. "I thought I was going to die, and the last thing I remember thinking was that I was never going to see you again. I couldn't believe that it was going to end that way."

There was silence for a moment, and then she felt a gentle finger on her chin as he turned her head to face him, before bringing his lips down onto hers. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around her and just held her as she buried her face in his chest.

It felt like hours that they stood out there in the wind and the cold, with only the sounds of the wind in the trees and the waves for company. And it should have been cold, but it wasn't. They felt warmth like they hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. There we go! Hope that made some of you happy :) **

**So, I just wanted to take a moment to let you know of my current project, in case any of you are interested. I'm currently writing an Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks story, set during their seventh year at Hogwarts and planned to be about 20 chapters. I'm very excited about it and I'm loving writing it so much! I'll keep you posted but if you're interested, don't forget to author alert me so you'll be notified when I manage to get posting (soon I hope!). Thank you all :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You know what to do ;) **


	18. The Last Stand

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 18: The Last Stand**

* * *

><p>Several months had passed since Charlie's rescue from Malfoy Manor, and Alicia woke one sunny spring morning to find Charlie's arms wrapped tightly around her.<p>

"Good morning, sunshine," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Mmm, good morning," Alicia replied, snuggling closer into Charlie's chest.

He put a finger underneath her chin and tilted her face up to his. He kissed her and she kissed him back sleepily.

His lips were soft and warm on hers and as they trailed down her jaw, she sighed happily. He buried his face in her soft brown curls and kissed along her neck.

"I like waking up to you," Charlie murmured, pulling her closer to him.

Alicia smiled. "Yeah, you're not too bad to look at first thing in the morning either," she said, smiling, before adding with a cheeky grin: "But I could probably do better."

"Hey!" Charlie protested indignantly.

"Well obviously I'm joking," Alicia grinned. "I'm not an idiot; I know how many girls would kill to be in my position."

Charlie chuckled. "And my ego is restored."

Alicia laughed and kissed him on the cheek, before pulling herself out of his arms and clambering out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he protested.

"It's breakfast time, stupid," she said, pulling on a pair of jeans and one of Charlie's jumpers.

He grumbled incoherently into the pillow and Alicia laughed.

A few minutes later, she was in the kitchen frying up some bacon and humming to herself when she saw a sudden glow of light out of the corner of her eye. She whirled around to see a large silver Patronus revolving in the centre of the room.

"Emergency. Code red. Report to the Hog's Head immediately."

The words had barely left the mouth of the silver lynx when it dissolved into thin air, leaving Alicia stunned and motionless.

"Did you say something, love?" Charlie asked, wandering out of the bedroom, bare-chested, his hair tousled. He still looked half-asleep.

He suddenly caught sight of her stunned expression. "What is it?" he asked sharply, suddenly alert.

"It was a Patronus. From Kingsley. It's an emergency – we're needed at the Hog's Head now," she said, her voice trembling slightly.

Charlie's eyes widened. "You don't think…?" he asked, trailing off and not finishing his sentence.

"It must be," Alicia replied slowly, trying to take it in.

Within minutes, they had appeared in the dim, dusty backroom of the Hog's Head, where there was a large group of people milling around, looking urgent and positively terrified. Everyone seemed to be crowded around something, but Alicia couldn't see what it was.

"Hey Ab," she said, when she caught sight of the tall frame of Aberforth Dumbledore. "What's happening? What's going on? Is it time?"

Aberforth nodded his head gravely, his blue eyes, so like Dumbledore's, serious and anxious. "You'd better get going." He nodded towards the big crowd of people which was slowly thinning.

"What are they all waiting for?" she asked curiously, trying to peer over the heads of the crowd.

"There's a passageway behind the portrait of dear Ariana," Aberforth explained. "It leads into Hogwarts."

"Why now?" asked Charlie, glancing around anxiously.

"It's the boy," Aberforth explained. "He's been here. I rescued him from a bunch of Death Eaters; they'd set off the Caterwauling Charm just outside my pub."

"They?" Charlie asked agitatedly.

"The girl and the red-headed boy were with him," Aberforth replied, watching the stream of people slowly start to recede.

"Where are they now?" asked Alicia.

"He wanted to get into Hogwarts; he was looking for something, something important. And now we've had a call for reinforcements from the castle. It's time. This is it, you know," he said, nodding his grey head. "This is the last stand."

Alicia and Charlie exchanged glances.

"Excuse me a moment," said Aberforth, and he hurried off to sort out some sort of dispute between Dedalus Diggle and a tall, affronted looking man.

"I can't believe this is really it," Alicia whispered, her hands shaking.

"I know," Charlie agreed. "It's been a long time coming…I guess I never really thought about what would happen when we actually got to this moment."

At last the crowd of people had almost completely disappeared and the two of them had reached the portrait.

"Off we go then," Alicia said bracingly, taking Charlie's hand and stepping into the portrait.

Moments later they found themselves standing in a large high-ceilinged room which looked extremely familiar.

"Surely not!" Alicia exclaimed, gazing around her. "Well, well, the Room of Requirement. Who would have thought it?"

"It always did have more secrets than anyone knew," Charlie said, with a smile. "Even Dumbledore."

At that moment, three figures appeared at their side.

"Hello," said the cheerful Scottish voice of Oliver Wood. "Fancy seeing you here!"

Alicia grinned. "Hello you lot," she said, punching Oliver on the arm and hugging Katie and Angelina who had appeared beside him.

"Well, if it isn't Boy Wonder himself," Charlie grinned, nodding over at where Harry had just entered the room.

"Harry, what's happening?" asked Lupin at once, who was standing nearby.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school – Snape's run for it – what are you doing here? How did you know?" he asked, looking round at the thronging crowd in bewilderment and surprise.

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the DA let the Order know, and it all kind of snowballed."

Harry nodded and looked round at everyone who was standing chattering in the room, but Alicia could tell his mind wasn't really on them at all. She wanted to ask him what was going on, but George got there first.

"What first, Harry? What's going on?" he called.

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organised," Harry said. "We're fighting."

At his words, there was a great roar, and everyone surged towards the door. Alicia was caught with them, Charlie catching hold of her hand so she wouldn't be lost or crushed in the surge. As she passed, she gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, everyone was assembled in the Great Hall, a strange assortment of people, some in travelling cloaks, uniform, dressing gowns, some children, some adults, some ghosts. The sky of the Hall was dark, a swathe of black velvet pinpricked with silver stars. Everyone was focused on the figure of McGonagall who was speaking from the teachers' platform, her familiar clipped tone full of determination and emotion. Everyone was watching with rapt attention.<p>

Suddenly, her words were drowned out by a high, cold voice which swept through the hall, loud and clear. A sudden terrible chill seemed to fall over the room, not unlike the chill of a Dementor. Alicia felt a cold terror pierce her heart, and she clung to Charlie's hand tighter than ever.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile," the voice was saying. "Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed."

There were several screams of fear amongst the students.

"You have until midnight."

And then, there was silence. Suddenly, shattering it, a voice screamed: "But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!"

Everyone swivelled round to see Pansy Parkinson standing, pointing a sharp fingernail at Harry. A sea of hostile faces stared back at her.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said the cool crisp voice of Professor McGonagall. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr Filch."

Slowly, the four tables of students emptied, however a few of the older students remained behind. Even several younger students from Gryffindor remained behind, to the great displeasure of McGonagall, who quickly chivvied them on their way.

At that moment, Kingsley stepped up onto the platform and addressed the remaining people.

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast," he said, his usually slow calm voice agitated and full of fierce determination. "A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers and the Order. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters…."

Alicia barely heard the rest of his words. She could feel her heart thumping hard against her ribs, feel the terrible fear coursing through her veins. This was it. And she could not pretend she wasn't completely and utterly terrified. A Gryffindor she may be, but that didn't stop the fear piercing her heart and spreading its cold touch around her body. She felt her knees shaking, and evidently Charlie did too, because he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her into him.

Moments later, there was a sudden rush of movement. Alicia felt herself caught along with the rush, quickly separated from Charlie. As she left the Hall along with the swarm of people, she could see that the Entrance Hall was still crowded with students being evacuated.

Suddenly Alicia heard someone call out her name and she whirled around to see her uncle standing at the edge of the crowd, his face urgent.

She hurried over. "What is it?"

"Where's Harry?" he asked immediately.

Alicia glanced around momentarily. "I don't know," she frowned. "He must have disappeared in the crowd."

"Well, I have something really important to tell him," Avery said. There was an odd look of triumph in his eyes, Alicia noticed. But she didn't have time to ponder on it for long. "You must find him, Alicia."

"Does this have anything to do with what he's been doing for the past year? Or what you were doing in Albania when Charlie found you?" Alicia asked curiously.

"It has everything to do with those things," Avery said, with a slight smile at his niece's quick perception. "And that is precisely why we must find him!"

Alicia nodded. If this was something that could help them against Voldemort, then they had one goal. To find Harry. And fast.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Alicia had caught sight of him disappearing down the corridor. He stopped at the sound of her voice, clearly torn. He looked as if he wanted to dismiss her, say he really needed to do something, but she didn't give him the chance. "Avery has something important to tell you."<p>

Harry looked from Alicia to Avery. "Well?"

Avery hesitated, glancing at Alicia. Then he took a deep breath and said: "I know that you're looking for his Horcruxes, Harry."

"What?" Harry gasped. "You know about Voldemort's Horcruxes?"

"Of course I do," Avery said.

"So that's why you left him!" Harry exclaimed. "You found out about them then. Wait, is that what you were doing in Albania? Looking for them? Charlie told me," he explained quickly.

Avery nodded slowly. "Yes, you are correct on both accounts. Once I realised how terrible his deeds had become, I could not be a part of it anymore. And so I went hunting for the only Horcrux I knew anything about. The lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"So that's the last Horcrux?" Harry breathed, his face alive with excitement. "I knew it!"

"Wait, what? You know where all the rest of them are?" Avery asked, astonished.

"Of course I do!" Harry exclaimed, a slight wry grin lighting up his face for a split second before the serious expression overtook it again. "You didn't think I'd let us go into this war so unprepared, did you?"

"Well then, if that's the case, then we have even more reason to find it and fast," Avery said.

"How do you know that it's the diadem? I thought it was lost forever," Harry said.

Alicia was watching the two of them with wide eyes. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she didn't like to interrupt. This was clearly something of the highest importance.

"So did I," Avery said. "At least, that's what I'd always heard. But one day the Dark Lord entrusted a secret to me…well, of a sort. It was many, many years ago," Avery began, his face distant as though he was lost in memory. "I actually went to Hogwarts with him, Tom Riddle. I was one of his - not friends, he didn't have friends - I was one of his followers. One evening, we had all been in Professor Slughorn's office, chatting to him. We did that often. He loved Tom. And Tom exploited his favouritism as much as he could."

Harry was staring with wide eyes at Avery, listening to his story, enthralled. Alicia continued to glance between the two of them, wanting to go back and find Charlie, before it all started, but unable to tear herself away.

"So one evening we were there and it had got quite late and so we all got up to leave. But Tom stayed behind. I was curious and so I lingered outside the door to listen to what they were talking about. And I heard everything. About the Horcruxes.

"I was horrified to say the least. I mean, I knew that Tom wasn't exactly a saint, some of the things he had us do…but this idea shocked me. But I didn't dare mention it to him. To have him know that I had eavesdropped on him would not have been worth me living. So I kept quiet. And then he asked me a curious question. It was towards the end of our last year at Hogwarts. He'd been really distracted and busy with things, more secretive than usual. And one day he asked me if I knew of any particular object or heirloom that belonged to the Ravenclaw house. I told him I didn't and he seemed frustrated. At the time of course, I did not make the connection. I had no idea he was still pursuing the idea of a Horcrux. Then I overheard him again. I did not usually make a habit of eavesdropping on my leader, especially since I know how severe the punishment would be if he caught me, but it happened by chance. He was talking to the ghost of the Grey Lady and she was telling him about some sort of diadem. She mentioned Albania and told him a story of how she had stolen this diadem from her mother."

Harry gasped suddenly and Avery nodded gravely.

"She told him about the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. I later found out that the Grey Lady is the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter. She had stolen the diadem from her mother out of jealousy and fled. She was pursued by a desperate lover who killed her. She hid the diadem in a forest in Albania. And that was exactly where Tom must have gone the second he heard the story. Now again, I did not realise at the time that this had any connection to the Horcruxes. You must understand that I was naïve and easily-led back then. I thought that Tom was merely interested in old heirlooms. He always had been one for ancient and mysterious things. It was not until recently that I found exactly how terrible he had been. When I found out that he had made not one but six Horcruxes. When I found out, I realised his true intentions and I fled. I ran away, to Albania, in desperate search of the one Horcrux I had any idea about. I searched high and low for months but found no trace of the diadem. But I knew that Tom had been there and had taken the diadem because an old woman told me that she had seen, many years back, a young handsome dark-haired man wandering in the forests behind her house, as if he was looking for something."

"So you think he found the diadem in Albania? But what do you think he did with it?"

Avery shook his head. "I cannot know for sure, but I think he must have brought it back here, where he believed it belonged."

"The night he applied for the teaching job!" Harry exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" asked Avery sharply.

"Voldemort came back here as a young man to apply for a teaching job. Dumbledore turned him down, but he must have replaced the Horcrux here that night!"

Avery's eyes widened. "If that is true, then where would he have hidden it?"

There was a momentary pause. Avery and Harry stared at each other, both clearly excited but suddenly having reached a dead end.

"What about the Room of Hidden Things?" Alicia asked tentatively, breaking the silence.

"The what?" asked Harry at once.

"It's the Room of Requirement. But it's where students hide things they don't want found. There's all sorts of-" she broke off as she saw Harry suddenly turn and sprint off down the corridor. "Harry, where are you going?"

"The bust of the warlock!" Harry exclaimed as he tore off down the corridor. "Don't worry, Ali, I know where it is! You're right!" he shouted, triumph in his voice. "A room where things are hidden!"

Alicia watched him disappear round the corner in disbelief. Then she remembered what they were about to do.

"I'd better find Charlie," she said to her uncle, who nodded. She made to turn but hesitated for just a moment. "I forgive you," she said quietly.

"What?"

"I forgive you. You may have done some terrible things in your past, but you saved Charlie and you made the right decision when it mattered. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Alicia," Avery said earnestly. "You honestly don't know how much that means to me."

She nodded and gave a little smile, before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>As Alicia emerged from the top of the Grand Staircase, a sight of chaos met her eyes. People were rushing around in fear and anticipation.<p>

"You'd better get ready, Spinnet," said the voice of Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain from behind her. "It's about to start. Any minute now."

She nodded grimly and he patted her on the shoulder reassuringly before striding off, a grim determined look on his face.

Her eyes swept the crowd for Charlie but there was no sign of him. The walls of the castle gave a sudden shudder and there was an explosion from overhead.

Through the window far below her, Alicia could see bursts of red and green light that signalled that the Death Eaters were inches away from entering the castle. Her heart pounded with fear. There was a sudden crash to her left which made her jump violently and she whirled round to see Grawp, Hagrid's enormous half-brother smash through a window.

People rushed past her in a blur. She was suddenly brought back sharply to reality as she pulled herself together. This was it. This was really finally it.

"Come on Alicia, pull yourself together. You're a Gryffindor, aren't you?" she told herself, before drawing her wand and walking calmly into the fray.


	19. All Hope is Lost

**As Long As You're Mine**

**A/N. Hello all you lovely people! Just to let you know that this is the penultimate chapter of "As Long As You're Mine". **

**As you already know, I'm working on several other projects, but this is the last (for now anyway) with Alicia/Charlie. I'm currently writing an Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks story, so don't forget to follow me if you're interested! **

**Anyway, enough of me rambling! On with the story. ENJOY :D**

**Chapter 19: All Hope is Lost**

* * *

><p>"Where's Alicia? Have you seen Alicia? I need to find her! Where is she?" Charlie was rushing frantically through the corridors, desperately looking for Alicia. But everyone shook their heads regretfully and said they hadn't seen her.<p>

"Angelina!" Charlie shouted, suddenly catching sight of her tell-tale long black braid. She was helping to throw Snargaluff Pods off the Clock Tower, a look of grim determination, almost enjoyment on her face as she did so.

She turned at the sound of his voice, but did not stop what she was doing.

"Yes?" she asked, wiping her forehead on her sleeve, before picking up another pot and hurling it off the battlements.

"Have you seen Alicia anywhere? It's really important."

"Yes, I saw her about ten minutes ago in the Entrance Hall," Angelina replied, grimacing as she hastily ducked a jet of red light that whizzed inches above her head. "She was helping some of the Professors with protective spells."

A brief proud smile flitted across Charlie's face. Of course they would ask Alicia to help them, one of the most talented witches in the school.

"What is it?" Angelina asked, wiping her forehead again, leaving a long smear of dirt across her left cheek.

"I need to ask her a rather important question," Charlie said seriously.

"Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed, her mouth dropping open in shock, the pot she was holding slipping through her fingers to the floor with a crash. "Surely not?"

Charlie nodded, his face grave. "Well, why not?"

"Well go on then! Go and find her before it's too late!" Angelina half-shouted, her face suddenly lit up in a brilliant smile.

Charlie gave her a grin and hurried off, his mind on one thing and one thing only.

* * *

><p>"Alicia! Thank Merlin, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Charlie exclaimed in relief, catching sight of her by the great entrance doors. She, a few other talented Hogwarts graduates and several of the professors were gathered by the doors, casting as many spells as they possibly could. But it did not look like it was going to last long.<p>

The spells were strong, but they could not completely hold against the hundreds of curses battering them. There was a long cut across Alicia's cheek where she'd obviously been hit by a stray curse and everyone was looking grim and fierce with concentration and determination.

"Charlie!" Alicia exclaimed, rushing into his arms. "I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I have something really important to say to you," Charlie said, his expression very serious.

"What is it?" asked Alicia anxiously.

Suddenly, to her complete shock, he sank down onto one knee. She gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Oh for heavens' sake, Weasley, get up off the floor!" said McGonagall in an exasperated tone from beside them. "Now is _not_ the time!"

But there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"On the contrary, Professor," Charlie grinned, before turning back to Alicia.

"I love you, Alicia, more than I thought I could ever love somebody," he said, staring up at her with his brilliant blue eyes. "I'm asking you to marry me."

Alicia just stared at him, open-mouthed; speechless for a moment, then she seemed to regain herself. "Charlie, we're in the middle of a war here!" she exclaimed, looking half-exasperated, half-amused.

"So what?"

"Charlie, we can't know what's going to happen," Alicia said. "What if we don't m-"

"Don't say it," Charlie said firmly. "We'll make it through this, Alicia. And even if we don't, at least I'll die knowing that you're mine, truly mine, and knowing that I'm going to have children with you, grow old with you and spend the rest of my life with you."

Alicia's face softened, and she felt unstoppable tears come to her eyes. "Charlie," she sighed, her voice almost wistful.

But he wasn't finished.

"I don't know what the outcome of this war will be, I don't know what will happen to all of us, but I do know one thing, and that's that I don't care where I am or what I'm doing, as long as you're mine, I'm happy."

A sudden smile came to Alicia's face. "How can a girl say no to that?"

"She can't," Charlie grinned. "And you won't, will you?"

Alicia took a deep breath. "I love you, Charlie Weasley. If there's any hope left for me to cling onto, then it'll be that hope of spending the rest of my life with you."

The second she had spoken these words, he rose to his feet and kissed her, hard and passionately. And as they kissed, Alicia was struck with the strange thought that it was like their last; like the last kiss between two desperate lovers before the end. The thought brought her no comfort but she kissed him back just as passionately, just as feverishly, winding her arms tightly around his neck, drawing him as close to her as possible, not wanting an inch of space between them.

All too soon, it was over. Alicia could sense the overwhelming longing they both felt, a longing for more time. But time was cruel.

"If you two are _quite_ finished?" Professor McGonagall said, looking at the pair with raised eyebrows. "There's a war going on here!"

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud, Minerva," Professor Sprout reproved her, chuckling wheezily. "Don't you remember what it was like to be young and in love?"

"Not during the biggest war of our lifetimes I don't!" McGonagall retorted, jabbing her wand forcefully, sending an enormous jet of silver light up into the sky.

Alicia and Charlie cast one final longing glance at each other.

With a whispered "Be safe," Charlie turned away from Alicia, drawing his wand.

And as the protective enchantments finally began to break and the Death Eaters began to swarm into the castle, the little hope inside them of a happy future together started to dwindle as the world they knew and loved began to crumble in ruins around them.

* * *

><p>The castle was eerily quiet. The corridors were deserted; there were no more bangs or flashes of light. The Death Eaters had disappeared and there was no sign of anyone. But the signs of the chaos were terribly evident. Enormous chunks of wood and stone littered the Entrance Hall floor; the flagstones were stained red with blood and the occasional body lay slumped here and there, barely recognisable, pinned beneath the rubble.<p>

Inside the Great Hall, the survivors huddled together in groups, hugging each other, weeping. On the teacher's platform, Madam Pomfrey was bustling about, looking harried, treating the wounded. Some of the dead were laid out in the centre of the hall, surrounded by family and friends.

Not five minutes ago, that terrible high voice had echoed around the castle a second time. _"You have fought valiantly. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead respectfully. Treat your injured."_

The remaining survivors talked desperately amongst themselves, the overwhelming fear and desperation taking hold of them. Even the sight of Harry brought them no comfort; even the sight of the person they were giving their lives for could not raise their spirits. Too much had been lost already. The high cold voice still resounded around their heads, a constant reminder.

"_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

None of them could speak, no one dared to even try to offer words of comfort or reassurance to each other, for fear that they themselves would break down with fear and grief. They would fight on, but they knew in their hearts that it was over.

Across the Hall, beneath the shattered hourglasses, there was an argument going on.

"Mum, let me go!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Charlie, you're badly injured, just look at that leg of yours, you need to let Madam Pomfrey heal you!" Mrs Weasley was saying frantically, trying to pull her second eldest son over to where the wounded were being treated, but he was resisting her furiously. His leg was so painful that whenever he put any weight on it he felt like he might pass out, he suspected it was broken, but he was beside himself.

"Let me go and find her, please!" he begged her desperately. His face was distorted with pain and grief, smudged with dirt, through which ran glistening tear tracks.

Molly Weasley stopped when she heard the note of clear despair in his voice. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Alicia was not in the Hall with the others. What if….?

She sighed and reluctantly let go of his hand, watching him stumble out of the Hall, her eyes filled with terrible sadness. In her heart, she prayed desperately that he would not find what he feared.

* * *

><p>Charlie hobbled through the corridors of Hogwarts, desperately calling out to her. It seemed strange to him that this castle he had once loved so much, in which he had spent the best seven years of his life, was now to him nothing but a crumbling wreck, full of grief and fear and stained with blood. He stumbled almost aimlessly through the castle, not knowing exactly where he was, not caring. There was only one thing on his mind and the overwhelming, crushing fear that was pressing on his thoughts was unbearable, made it impossible to think.<p>

He reached the third floor corridor, by now his voice cracked with grief and crying and from calling out. He rounded the corner and his eyes took in the scene before him. He caught sight of the old wooden door at the end of the corridor and suddenly he felt a rush of memories. Him and Alicia hurrying through here to rescue Harry and the others, without a single thought for their safety, with no fear. Why now, why now at the greatest time of need did he feel so afraid?

And then he saw it. And in that moment, his heart broke.

Alicia was lying slumped motionless on the ground, her leg trapped under a large chunk of stone from a nearby pot which had been blown to pieces, her foot twisted at a horrible angle. Her face was smeared with dirt and blood, and there was a long gash on her arm which was bleeding profusely. Her eyes were closed and her face seemed almost peaceful.

He gave a broken, strangled cry and dropped to his knees beside her, the terrible grief crippling him, tearing at his heart. He clutched her body in his arms tightly, rocking back and forth, the tears now pouring uncontrollably down his face. He barely even registered the tears now soaking into her hair as he clutched her to him, burying his face in her hair.

It was over. It was all over now.


	20. Battle Scars

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 20: Battle Scars**

* * *

><p>"Charlie? Is that you?" came a weak voice, muffled by his shirt. Alicia stirred feebly in his arms.<p>

"Alicia?" he whispered, gazing down at her, barely able to believe his eyes, hardly daring to believe that she was really there, talking to him, looking at him.

"Charlie, what happened?" she whispered faintly. "I don't remember….I….where is everyone? Where's Harry? What's happened?"

But Charlie could not speak. His throat was choked up and he felt the uncontrollable tears pricking his eyelids. He did not reply but just cradled her face in his hands, his blue eyes desperately roaming her face, memorising every detail, simply thanking Merlin that she was alive.

"Charlie?" she repeated, her eyes concerned.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, his voice cracked and faint.

Alicia gave him a weak smile. "You didn't think I'd give up on you that easily, did you?" she whispered gently, smiling up at him tenderly.

"I thought you were dead," he repeated, his face still full of pain and grief.

"Hey," she said softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I'm not, am I? Besides, I could hardly go anywhere, not with you bawling in my ear."

He laughed briefly through his tears, stroking her hair and cradling her in his arms. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"The feeling's mutual," she grinned. "Now kiss me for goodness' sake! Honestly, you're no good at this "almost deathbed" thing, are you?"

He laughed again, this time properly. She sat up slowly and he took her face gently in his hands.

"I honestly don't know what I would do without you," he whispered.

"Oh shut up and kiss me, Charlie Weasley," she grinned. He shook his head in almost disbelief; only Alicia could make jokes after being so near death. But he obliged all the same.

* * *

><p>"Alicia! Oh thank Merlin you're alive!" Angelina flung her arms around Alicia's neck as soon as she entered the Hall, leaning heavily on Charlie. He had tried to insist that he carry her, but she point-blank refused when she saw the state of his leg.<p>

"What's going on?" Alicia asked fearfully, glancing round at the remaining survivors, refusing to look at the bodies laid out in the centre. "Where's Harry?"

"He was here just a moment ago, but he seems to have disappeared. But don't worry; he'll be fine," Angelina was saying reassuringly. Alicia barely heard what she was saying, her head was throbbing painfully and she began to feel very faint.

"You need to lie down, come on," Angelina said firmly, as Alicia swayed on the spot. She marched her over to Madam Pomfrey, who took one look at her and hurried off to fetch bandages and potions.

"So what's going to happen now?" Alicia asked. "Why's everyone stopped fighting?"

Angelina and Charlie exchanged glances. Alicia hadn't heard Voldemort's speech; she'd been unconscious.

"He spoke to Harry, said that he has one hour to come to him. After that, the battle restarts."

"What?" Alicia looked horrified. She made to get to her feet but the other two pushed her down firmly. "But I have to go and find him!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alicia," Charlie said, hissing with pain as Cho Chang dabbed some potion on one of the cuts on his leg.

"But you do know what this means, don't you?" Alicia said, looking seriously at the others.

"What?" Angelina asked.

"Well, he's obviously going to give himself up. You know Harry; he's going to walk right to him and everything will be over. We have to stop him."

"Alicia, you need to rest, you can't-" Charlie began, but Alicia paid him no attention. She jumped to her feet and dashed from the Hall before anyone could stop her.

Near the entrance to the Great Hall, she caught sight of Ron and Hermione, his arms around her. She barely allowed herself the time to smile as she saw them, for there was a single thought on her mind.

"Where's Harry?" she demanded immediately.

The two of them exchanged glances. "We don't…." Hermione began.

"WHERE IS HE?" shouted Alicia, her voice broken and desperate. "He's gone, I just know he has, he's…I can't believe him…" She broke off, feeling the tears start to roll down her cheeks, a mixture of grief and anger.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other fearfully. "But how could he have left? Without saying goodbye?"

"He would have thought that was best, wouldn't he?" whispered Alicia. Then she seemed to steel herself. "No. I'm not going to let him do this. If I can stop him…."

And she tore from the Great Hall, nearly colliding with Neville Longbottom as she did so.

"Neville!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Alicia!" he said, his face joyful. "I'm so relieved that you're alright! Charlie was so worrie-"

"Yes I know!" she interrupted impatiently. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Yes, he was just heading down towards Hagrid's a moment ago," Neville said, then he frowned. "Why? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alicia yelled back, for she was already sprinting off across the lawn. "Don't worry!"

She sprinted towards the Forest, ignoring the screaming protest of pain in her head. It was getting dark now and a light rain had begun to fall, casting a misty haze. She stopped suddenly as she reached the edge of the Forest, frowning as she felt something. It was almost as if there was someone there….

"Harry, I know you're there." Her voice was quiet and solemn.

There was a pause and then Harry emerged out of the darkness, pulling the Cloak off him.

"What are you doing here, Alicia?" he said wearily. He would not look at her but she could see the look of pure despair and utter desolation on his face.

"Where are you going?" she said softly, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry," he said, his face suddenly calm and devoid of sentiment. "I have to." His voice was emotionless.

"But you can't. We need you."

His face softened for a moment. "I'll miss you Al," he said, with a sad smile. Then he kissed her on the cheek and left her standing in the rain, her last hopes extinguished.

* * *

><p>Alicia sat in the Great Hall with the others, huddled together in a group. No one spoke. No one could find the words to console each other, tell each other that it was going to be alright. And though they all knew it was over, secretly in their hearts, they prayed desperately that somehow Harry would make it out of this alive, somehow, like he always had in the past.<p>

Suddenly Voldemort's voice, magically magnified, echoed around the castle once more. And at his words, the spirits of the survivors all but finally broke.

"_Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you laid down your lives for him…"_

Alicia was sobbing quietly into Charlie's chest, feeling the complete despair overwhelming her , but at the sound of Voldemort's words, a small swell of anger and defiance began grow in her chest. How dare he slander Harry's name, after the cruel, cold-blooded murder he had just committed, against someone who had willingly and bravely given himself up for them?

"_We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. The Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together_."

Everyone in the Great Hall was silent and still. Nobody moved a muscle.

"_Come_," Voldemort repeated, his voice still echoing terrifyingly throughout the castle and the grounds, deafeningly loud.

Uncertainly, people began to get to their feet, cautiously moving towards the open doors leading out onto the great lawn. In silence, they began to stream out. Alicia, clutching Charlie's hand so tightly her knuckles were white, was caught up in the middle of the crowd.

Suddenly, from the front, she heard a terrible scream.

"NO!"

Everyone behind craned their necks to see who it was, what was happening. But Alicia knew. And what made it more terrible to hear was that she had never dreamed that McGonagall would ever make such a sound, a sound of terrible despair and lost hope. She could hear Bellatrix laughing hysterically as the crowd slowly shifted forward.

Finally all the survivors emerged onto the front steps. Alicia stood, her hand still in Charlie's, squinting into the bright reddish glow that illuminated the grounds. She didn't want to look, didn't want to see the broken body. She heard the cries of Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and she closed her eyes in pain and grief. Their cries seemed to trigger the rest of the crowd, because suddenly she found herself screaming too, along with the rest of them, yelling insults towards the Death Eaters until Voldemort silenced them.

"_It is over_!" Voldemort shouted. "_Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"_

Alicia gritted her teeth, her anger and fury seething through her, coursing through her veins like a drug.

"_You see?"_ Voldemort said, his terrible voice full of glee and triumph. "_Harry Potter is dead! He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"_

"He beat you!" someone shouted from the front of the crowd, and Alicia saw, with great sorrow, the tall red-headed gangly figure of Ron, standing right at the front. At his words, the charm seemed to break, and suddenly there was another roar of shouts and screams until Voldemort silenced them once more.

"_Silence_!" he shouted, his eyes flashing with anger. "_He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself_-"

"You liar!" screamed Alicia suddenly, unable to control herself. "You filthy lying murderer!"

The anger was so great now that she could not seem to stop herself. At that moment, the crowd seemed to part and suddenly she could see the terrible white face of Voldemort leering up at her.

"And who is this?" he sneered, his voice snake-like.

"Alicia, no!" hissed Charlie, desperately trying to pull her back, but she was too angry to care now. It was all over anyway. What was the use of prolonging it?

"Alicia Spinnet!" she spat at him. "And I'm a Muggleborn."

"A Muggleborn?" Voldemort's voice was surprised. "You show spirit, my girl. What a shame that your blood is muddied and sullied by Muggle filth," he hissed.

Alicia's face darkened with fury and she launched herself towards him, breaking free from the crowd. Voldemort flicked his wand carelessly and Alicia felt herself thrown to the ground at Voldemort's feet, her wand spinning out of her hand.

"I am about to show you what happens to those who oppose me, particularly Mudblood scum," Voldemort said softly, relish in his voice. Alicia lay face down on the ground, the wind knocked out of her, sure that her ribs were broken. Her heart pounded with fear but she no longer cared. What did it matter now?

Voldemort raised his wand slowly. Charlie launched himself forward towards her, but someone else got there first.

"Don't touch her!"

There was a bang and Neville Longbottom sprawled to the floor beside Alicia, who slowly got to her feet.

"Ah yes, Neville Longbottom, isn't it?" said Voldemort, with a cruel laugh. "The son of the Aurors. You're a pure blood, aren't you, boy?"

"So what if I am?" Neville retorted loudly, struggling to his feet.

"You would make a valuable Death Eater," Voldemort said slowly.

"_I'll join you when hell freezes over_!" Neville said bravely. And then he let out a yell: "_Dumbledore's Army!"_

There was a resounding answering cheer from the crowd and Alicia joined them.

"Very well," said Voldemort, his voice dangerously silky. Suddenly there was an enormous crash and moments later, one of the castle windows shattered and something came sailing through the air into Voldemort's hand.

It was the Sorting Hat.

"_There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts_," said Voldemort slowly. "_There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom_?"

He pointed his wand at Neville whose body suddenly became rigid. Then slowly, he placed the Hat on his head.

"_Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me_," Voldemort said, his eyes sweeping over the crowd triumphantly. His eyes caught Alicia, standing a few yards away. "Oh and why not the Mudblood girl too?" he added, his voice careless and cruel. He motioned to one of the Death Eaters, who dragged her forward into the centre of the lawn by her hair. Everyone in the crowd watched silently, horrified.

Alicia felt herself forced to her knees.

"Bellatrix, you can do the honours," Voldemort said silkily. With a manic gleeful smile on her face, Bellatrix stepped forward, her wand raised.

"Crucio!"

Unbearable pain jolted through Alicia's body, ripping at her insides, but she could not move, her body was rigid. Bellatrix flicked her wand again, and once more the red-hot pain burned her insides.

Alicia could hear the cries and shouts of the crowd, but she could not see anymore. Her eyes blurred with the pain and the sounds dulled in her ears.

Suddenly she heard great screams split the air and her eyes flew open to see Neville, rooted to the spot, unable to move. The Sorting Hat on his head had burst into flames.

In that moment, several things happened at once. There was a distant roar and suddenly the enormous figure of Grawp came blundering towards the crowd from the forest, shouting "HAGGER!" The crowd dispersed quickly, running for cover from the giant's enormous feet. At the same time, came hooves and the twangs of bows, arrows sailed through the air, as the centaurs swarmed towards the scene, felling Death Eaters here and there.

Suddenly Neville, in one quick movement, broke free of the body-bind and the flaming Hat fell off his head and he pulled something silver and glittering from it; a long sword.

Alicia, now free of her body-bind, leapt to her feet to get out of the way of the spells, flames, arrows, curses and the stampede of centaurs, Death Eaters and giants alike.

Suddenly there was an almighty shout that rose above the chaos.

"WHERE'S HARRY?" Hagrid shouted.

But in that moment, everyone began to flee towards the castle, escaping the stampede of centaurs and the stamping of the giants' feet. Alicia felt herself swept up in the crowd towards the Entrance Hall. She gripped her wand tightly, sending curse after curse after the Death Eaters, casting Shield Charms, left, right and centre.

And as she fought, she saw everyone. Everyone was there, fighting to the last. Her friends, teachers, centaurs, giants, even house-elves, swarming in, armed with carving knives and cleavers. Everywhere she looked, she saw people locked in battle, fighting for their lives.

Suddenly, a cry rose above all the others. "HARRY! HE'S ALIVE!"

But at that moment, everyone fell silent, terrified. The crowd quickly thinned and Alicia saw Voldemort and Harry circling each other. Her heart leapt with a mixture of joy, shock and relief. He was alive.

"_I don't want anyone else to try to help_," Harry was saying loudly. "_It's got to be like this. It's got to be me_."

Voldemort's face twisted into a nasty sneer. "_Potter doesn't mean that_," he hissed. "_That's not how he operates, is it? Who are you going to use as your shield today, Potter?"_

"_Nobody_," said Harry loudly and calmly. "_There are no more Horcruxes, just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…."_

"_One of us?"_ Voldemort's voice was jeering, incredulous.

Alicia watched with bated breath, her eyes wide, heart pounding. This was it. The moment.

The two continued to circle each other, a battle of wits this time, not of spells. Harry's voice was calm and clear as he spoke; of Dumbledore, and of Snape. Alicia could see Voldemort's confidence weakening as Harry explained to him everything.

And suddenly, before she knew it, the high voice shrieked: "Avada Kedavra!" and at the same time, Harry yelled: "Expelliarmus!" raising his wand high.

There was an almighty bang and a burst of golden flames erupted between the two of them. Voldemort's curse met Harry's in mid-air, the spells colliding, and suddenly the Elder Wand flew high into the air, spiralling through the darkness of the enchanted ceiling. Harry raised his hand and caught it neatly, as Voldemort flew backwards, his eyes rolling up towards the starry sky. He hit the floor, his body withered and frail, his inhumane face twisted with hatred and fury.

He was dead.

There was a second of silence, then suddenly the Hall erupted into screams, shouts and cheers of joy and jubilation. Suddenly Harry was overwhelmed as the crowd surged towards him, arms wrapped around him, hugging him, shouting and cheering.

Alicia stood still, her heart still pounding, letting the feeling of complete joy and relief wash over her. This was the end.

People were hugging and kissing each other, in joy and elation. Everywhere was utter chaos.

Alicia did not move. Her eyes scoured the crowd for Charlie, her heart pounding, praying that he was somehow there, alive, unhurt.

And then she saw him. Standing at the edge of the crowd, one arm cradled in the other, a great bloody gash across his chest. He stood there, just looking at her, his dark blue eyes smouldering. And from then on, she saw nothing but him. She tore across the room and flung herself into his arms, clinging desperately to him, never wanting to let him go. After a moment, she did release him and looked up at him, her arms still tight around his neck. He looked almost as though he was going to say something. But he didn't. He just bent down and kissed her.

As he did so, Alicia felt tears slip down her cheeks, a tumult of emotions – relief, euphoria, sorrow and joy, a rush of feeling she couldn't contain. And she couldn't help but laugh against his lips as she kissed him, as all around them echoed the sounds of relief, euphoria and laughter.

It was all over at last. And yet now, it was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I can't believe this is the end! It seems like just yesterday I first came up with the idea of writing this couple! Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with this story – all your comments, advice and enthusiasm have meant so much to me and have really made this story worth writing! **

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you'll stick with me to read my next projects! I'm very excited about my current projects and I'm doing my best to write as quickly as possible! I'll be back soon! THANK YOU. Love you all.**


End file.
